Fools Rush In
by torimatic
Summary: Spoiler alert in regards to the game. This fanfic takes place after the game ending, from Chloe's point of view. Some snippets of Max's journal along the way. Please leave me honest reviews as I am new at this. Contains swearing, drug/alcohol references and sexual content. May contain triggers for some readers.
1. The Quiet

Author's Note/Disclaimer; **SPOILER WARNING!** _If you have not completed the game, Life Is Strange, turn back now. Major spoilers. This is a work of fanfiction. I don't own Life Is Strange, nor am I associated with the developers, DontNod Square Enix, etc, etc.. I'm going to put trigger warnings here, just in case. I'm still not sure where this is going, or what will be entailed within this work of fan fiction, so, my apologies if anything becomes unsettling for some readers. I haven't written anything in quite some time, so please leave me honest reviews; I'd love to get some feedback. There is definitely swearing, drug/alcohol use, sexual themes in this fanfic. That's all I know for now. I guess we will see where this goes, if anywhere. These first two paragraphs are obviously taken from the video game, with the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, I've just written them there to set up the start (they are my own words). So possible spoilers, once again, fan fiction, not affiliated with Life Is Strange/DontNod/Square Enix, etc. Please don't get mad. I just felt like writing. This fanfic is mostly from Chloe's point of view, with small snippets of Max's journal here and there._

* * *

"Max, it's time." Chloe stated solemnly, certain that Max would make the choice to go back in time using the photo of the blue butterfly and have Nathan Prescott shoot her in the girl's bathroom at Blackwell Academy. Max stood quietly for a moment, turning away from the blue haired delinquent, then glanced down at the now rain soaked picture.

"Not anymore," Max spoke softly, Chloe almost didn't hear her, as she tore the photo in half and let the two parts become swallowed into the overshadowing storm before them. Chloe's heart skipped a beat as she watched her best friend take matters into her own hands. She slowly approached the brunette from behind, stood to the right of her and spoke softly,

"Max, I'll always be with you," The sounds of the storm nearly drowning out her words.

"Forever," Max responded with the same tone. Chloe gripped onto Max's hand tightly as they watched the storm begin to devour the buildings of Arcadia Bay. Max's eyes flitted around, taking pictures in her mind of the destruction she'd believed she'd caused. She let go of Chloe's hand, placed it on her shoulder, and nuzzled her head into her best friend's neck. Chloe wrapped her arm around Max's waist and held her close, staring at the storm, while Max stroked her hand along her back. They held each other until the storm finally dissipated after its violent rampage through the small fishing town.

If it weren't for all the rubble spread through Arcadia Bay, no one would've guessed there had just been a tornado. The sun poured warmth all over the two girls as they drove through the wreckage, no sign of any survivors, apart from various wildlife. Chloe stopped the car as they reached the edge of the town. 'Another great day in Arcadia Bay, thank you – come again', the sign appeared to be where the wreckage had stopped. Chloe reached her hand out to Max, who'd been staring out the window, and placed her hand on her shoulder, Max smiled warmly at the contact. They both looked at each other, smiled softly, though holding pain in their eyes, without saying a word. Chloe put her hands firmly back on the wheel and continued to drive out of the town, without looking back.

* * *

It'd been hours since Chloe had heard Max's sweet little voice. She wasn't used to silence. They were about halfway to Portland, Chloe guessed. Max was still staring out the passenger side window, sunlight etching through the trees surrounding the road, reflecting off her like a strobe light. Chloe had kept stealing glances at her, periodically, still focusing on the road ahead of them, trying her best not to think of the more than likely dead populous of the once beautiful Arcadia Bay.

'I can't believe she made that choice. Save me; ungrateful, undeserving, angry, pathetic, broken Chloe Elizabeth Price,' her inner thoughts were bitter and awe-stricken at the same time. She felt conflicted.

'I guess we really are pirates now, taking everything from one town and fleeing to the next,' She giggled inwardly at the thought of Max wearing an eye-patch, black pirate hat, with a scowl on her face and a green parrot on her shoulder. She turned to Max once again, trying to hide the smirk that'd crossed her face from the previous thought. Max was wearing a tight-fitting black hoodie, hood over her head, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and yet another pair of blue jeans, these ones were however quite baggy. They looked comfortable. She'd had to switch out her trusty black converse for a pair of red high tops. They'd collected a bunch of their stuff that morning, before the storm, just a few basics, just in case. Some clothes, their laptops, the $5000 from the handicapped fund, phone chargers, toiletries, Chloe's gun (much to Max's distaste) and of course, Chloe's stash. Max had kept her things in a light grey duffle bag and Chloe's were in a large blue backpacker's bag. The bags were at the front of the passenger side cabin, on the floor.

'It's lucky Max is so short and doesn't need much leg room,' Chloe smirked to herself as Max shuffled her feet around slightly, knocking the small cooler bag, rattling the six-pack of beer inside that Chloe had swiped from her house.

'Old habits die hard,' Chloe thought to herself in regards to the beer. They'd tied down their wet clothes in the back of the truck with a net when they'd stopped to get changed at the first rest stop they found. Both stayed silent the whole time. Chloe had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, little tears everywhere, spray paint stains splattered in a few places and a black baggy crew necked singlet with white graffiti patterns across the front. Her boots were soaked, so she'd put on her dirty grey high tops, and wore a black baseball cap backwards, as her beanie was also drenched from the rain. They'd both turned off their phones as they left Arcadia Bay, not wanting to hear any kind of news. Not just yet. That's why they hadn't turned on the radio. Chloe sighed, causing Max to jump a little in her seat.

"Shit, Max, I didn't mean to startle you, sorry," Chloe chuckled quietly. Max simply smiled back at her and rested her hand on Chloe's thigh for a short moment before resting it back in her own lap. It was the first time either of them had said a word since the tornado. The sun was starting to set, Chloe adjusted her window visor accordingly and slightly shuffled in her seat. Max had started to fidget with the glove box, trying to get it open, Chloe kept glancing back between the road and her best friend.

'What the fuck is she doing?' Chloe thought to herself as Max finally got the glove box open. Max bustled around in the glove compartment, moving things around.

'What is she looking for? She's been so still and quiet this whole time, and now, what the fuck is she doing?' Max pulled out Chloe's packet of cigarettes and stared at it, with a blank expression on her face.

'Caulfield, you'd better not throw those out the window,' Chloe thought to herself. Max opened up the packet, it was fairly new, there were only maybe two cigarettes missing. Chloe was starting to get dizzy from glancing back and forth, but she was concerned, intrigued, worried about what Max was doing. Max pulled out a cigarette and slowly lifted it to her face. She breathed in the aroma of the unlit tobacco. Chloe felt her jaw drop a little as Max put the cigarette into her mouth.

'Fuck, she looks sexy like that,' Chloe's initial thought intruded her mind, but she shook it off as soon as she saw the lighter in Max's hand.

"Max, what the fuck are you doing?" Chloe spat out with a concerned tone, trying to swat the lighter out of her hand. Max dodged quickly and held the lighter up to her face with her right hand, her left hand covering the cigarette as she lit it. Max inhaled softly as she watched the embers burn at the end of the cigarette, looked over to Chloe and passed it to her. Max exhaled the grey smoke smoothly as Chloe took the lit cigarette from the small framed brunette.

"Uh, thanks, Max," Chloe almost questioned as she blinked rapidly, the cigarette was slightly damp from Max's mouth. Max took another cigarette out of the packet and lit it up for herself. Chloe glanced over at her in disbelief. Neither of them spoke. Chloe had no idea what to say. Her best friend was smoking.

'Smoking hot!' more intrusive thoughts.

'No! Bad Chloe!' she snapped at herself internally. Chloe watched as Max flicked some ash out of the window.

"Max, have you smoked before?" Chloe asked curiously. Max looked like she knew what she was doing, and she hadn't coughed at her first puff. This, Chloe thought, was very unusual. Max smirked at Chloe and nodded casually, raising an eyebrow.

'This whole week, Max has hardly told me about what the last five years were like for her. She's just listened to me complain about mine. I wonder what else there is that I don't know about,' Chloe's mind was filled with curiosity. Chloe had seen a motel sign up ahead, she glanced at Max.

"Dude, you look hella tired. Let's stop here for the night," She said as she watched Max slip the finished cigarette into an empty bottle. Max nodded as she yawned and held out the bottle, encouraging Chloe to do the same.

* * *

"I've only got one room available tonight. Single bed and bathroom," The balding man behind the counter peered at the two girls from behind his glasses.

"How much?" Chloe asked with slight desperation in her tone as she pulled out her wallet, Max yawning behind her.

"Twenty-five, no smoking, check out's eleven," he sounded bored. Chloe nodded and handed him the money, he handed her the key in return and pointed towards the room. Chloe turned, grabbed Max by the hand and led her to the room. Chloe unlocked the door and pushed it open. There really was just one single bed, two night stands and a bathroom. It was small. There wasn't even enough space on the floor for Chloe to sleep. She'd decided on letting Max have the bed. But now, it was apparent, they'd have to both squeeze into the single bed together. Max stepped into the room slowly, sat on the end of the bed and began to take off her shoes.

"Max, I'll just go get our bags, I won't be long," Chloe spoke gently as she watched Max, who in return just nodded, still focused on her shoes.

'Fuck, Max, please fucking talk to me, I miss you,' Chloe's mind was racing as she collected their bags from the truck. She'd thought back to the kiss she'd dared Max to do earlier that week. Her lips tingled and butterflies made themselves apparent in her stomach. It wasn't the first time this thought had elicited that reaction.

'Fucking hell Price, you have a mad crush on her. What the fuck?' Chloe shook her head as she locked up her car and returned to the room. Max was already lying down; her eyes still open, fixated on Chloe. Chloe swallowed, she noticed that Max's hoodie, jeans, shoes and bra were sprawled out on the floor next to the bed.

'Fuck, was she wearing a shirt under that thing?' Chloe pondered to herself as she took off her shoes, then her jeans, her hat, and finally, her bra. Max was still staring at her. Chloe made her way over to the other side of the bed and slid into the space that Max had left for her. Max turned the light off. Moonlight shone through the gaps in the curtains, soft light brushing against each of the girls faces. Max and Chloe were facing each other. Max shuffled closer to Chloe, lifting Chloe's arm to put it around her.

'Oh good, she is wearing a shirt!' Chloe's mind screamed as she fiddled with the soft cotton on Max's tiny frame. Max nuzzled her head underneath Chloe's chin and planted her hand on her back, forcing the two of them into a cuddling position. Chloe's heart started pounding in her chest, she was sure Max would be able to feel it. Max slowly moved her hand underneath the back of Chloe's shirt and started to stroke her back softly. Chloe, intoxicated by the brunette's scent, planted a soft kiss on Max's forehead. Max's hand stopped dead in its tracks.

"Fuck, Max, I didn't – sorry," Chloe panicked quietly, but was interrupted by a sharp nip on her neck.

"Hey!" She yelped,

"Max, did you just fucking bite me?" Chloe, still panicking, questioned nervously. Max's hand had left Chloe's back and had made its way up to the back of her head.

'Ok, chill out Chloe, Max is stroking your hair, calm the fuck down,' Chloe's head was spinning. She could feel Max's head tilting up towards her face as Max moved her hand to Chloe's chin, tilting it down towards her. Chloe felt Max's breath against her mouth. Chloe's lip quivered. Max slowly pushed her lips against Chloe's, starting a soft kiss. Chloe exhaled a sharp sigh through her nose, and pulled Max's body closer to hers. Max returned a similar sigh and tightened her grip on Chloe's hair. Max's lips parted slightly, Chloe complied and deepened the kiss. Their teeth clashed slightly, breaking the kiss. Max quietly rested her head back into Chloe's neck and continued stroking her back. Chloe was waiting for Max to say something, anything at all. But she didn't.

'Fuck, she's probably in shock or something. Fuck. She kissed me. Fuck,' Chloe could barely hear her thoughts with how hard her heart was pounding. Chloe ran her fingers through Max's hair until the brunette fell asleep.


	2. Max's Journal October 12

October 12

Chloe and I stayed in some cheap, dusty, shitty motel last night. We shared a single bed. It was cosy and we held each other all night. I kissed her, this time she kissed me back. I can't remember how many damn times I rewound our dare kiss to see if she'd end up kissing me back, but last night, I guess she was finally ready. No powers needed.

It actually seems kinda dumb to write shit down here. I killed a lot of people yesterday. Probably. I don't know if anyone died, survived, became a mangled mess. I'm not ready to know.

Chloe gave me a choice yesterday, at the lighthouse, in front of the tornado. Go back in time, to the day Nathan shot her, and just let it happen. Or watch the tornado devour everything in sight. How could I let Chloe die? I spent the whole fucking week trying to save her! And I don't know for sure that letting her die would stop the tornado. Fuck that.

I woke up so fucking early this morning. Chloe was still sleeping, snoring. So I showered. I cried. A lot. Like I think there were more tears than shower water. I cried so much that I threw up.

I feel like the tornado was like a judge. Calling me out. Fucking guilty. Murderer. Well, yes, I am fucking guilty. I feel like I'm torn between two emotions. This overwhelming guilt for destroying an entire town; killing a fuck-load of people. And then there's the love I have for Chloe Price. My partner in crime. So I want to just focus on her. How I feel about her. Otherwise, this guilt is just going to eat me alive. It makes me feel physically sick.

I don't even know what to say to her. I haven't spoken to her yet. What am I supposed to say? Sorry? But I need you? Hey, Chloe, so, I laid a whole town to waste to save you because I'm fucking in love with you. What the fuck? I don't really have the words for her right now. I don't know what she needs or wants. I don't know where to fucking go or what to do next.

Chloe's waking up now.

Mass-Murderer-Max out!


	3. Doughnuts

Chloe stretched out her legs between the sheets, sunlight spilled through the thin flimsy curtains. She rubbed her face and yawned loudly. At the end of the bed, she saw Max, as she closed her journal and put it into her bag. Chloe looked at the cheap alarm clock on the bedside table; it read seven thirty-eight. Chloe remembered the kiss she shared with Max the night before. Her lips tingled. Max was fully dressed and her hair was wet.

"What's the shower like here?" Chloe started, Max turned to her and simply blinked.

'Right, Maxie no talky,' Chloe reminded herself.

"Is there hot water?" She asked, Max nodded for a yes.

"Is the water pressure decent?" Max shook her head and frowned. Chloe groaned as she pulled herself out of the bed and dragged herself to the shower. Turning on the hot tap, she began to undress herself, the water trickled out slowly. She turned on the cold slightly and waited for the temperature to adjust before stepping in.

"Max! This is hella lame!" Chloe called out from the bathroom, forgetting she probably wouldn't get a response.

'What are we going to do? Where are we going? Should we go to Max's parent's house in Seattle? Are we running away? Are we going to make out again? Fuck I hope so!' Chloe let her thoughts run rampant, but tried to keep her mind off Arcadia Bay, as she cleaned herself in the Luke-warm, shitty water pressured shower.

* * *

When Chloe had got out of the shower, blue hair dripping, wearing a towel, Max was standing in the room, holding two take-away coffee cups. She held one out towards Chloe, then sat on the bed, faced away from her, so she could get dressed.

"You are my favourite person," Chloe thanked Max, wondering where she got the coffee from, which elicited a quiet laughter-like-sigh out of her. Chloe put down the cup and quickly dressed into her clothes from the day before. Max was wearing the same thing as she did the day before, so Chloe figured she wouldn't judge her for being lazy. Chloe picked up her coffee cup, admiring the warmth against her hands and took a sip. She sat down next to Max and put her arm around her shoulder. Max looked up at Chloe and smiled, she smiled back.

'What the fuck is going on in that head of yours?' She thought to herself.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Chloe spoke softly. The pair collected their things, returned the key and made their way to Chloe's truck. Max pulled out two cigarettes, lit them and passed one to Chloe.

"Seriously, Caulfield, you are my favourite person," Chloe said after inhaling the first breath of smoke. Max smiled as she stroked Chloe's arm and shuffled her feet up onto the seat, leant on her knees and enjoyed her own cigarette.

"So, Portland?" Chloe asked as she looked at Max, who shrugged and nodded at the same time. Chloe started up the car and drove towards Portland.

* * *

Walking down a busy main street, Chloe was looking forward to her next hit of caffeine. Max was next to her, trying to keep up, Chloe often forgot that Max had shorter legs than her, and it was a struggle for her to keep up with Chloe's walking pace. Chloe felt a sharp tug at the bottom of her shirt. She stopped abruptly, whipped herself around and looked at Max, who's head was turned to the ground.

"Max, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, noticing that Max wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Chloe, I –" Max stammered.

'Holy shit-balls! She's fucking talking!' Chloe's heart started to race.

"Yes, Max, what is it?" Chloe spat out, trying to stay calm, but shock radiated through her tone.

"Chloe, I – I want…" She trailed off, her hand covering her mouth. Max looked up at Chloe and made eye contact with her.

"I want a fucking doughnut!" Max spat out quickly, her hand returning to cover her mouth after she spoke. Chloe blinked away the shock and began to laugh hysterically, pure bliss filled her heart as Max laughed along with her.

"Ok, Max, let's get you a fucking doughnut. I've missed your voice, Hippie," Chloe giggled as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and lifted her off the ground slightly. They soon found a nearby café that advertised fresh doughnuts and entered the store, holding hands.

* * *

The two girls had sat down at a small table, each with a coffee and, what could be considered as, far too many doughnuts. Chloe was speedily eating hers, taking mouthfuls of the hot dark liquid in-between bites. She glanced up at Max, who was eating her doughnut slowly, savouring each bite. Chloe swallowed down a portion of doughnut and slowed her pace.

"Not hungry Hippie?" She asked, dusting crumbs off her pants. Max shrugged. She was being quiet again. Chloe sighed and finished up her coffee. She placed her cup down on the table, with a little more force than usual, and slouched back in her seat.

"Chloe," Max started quietly. Chloe's eyes snapped open and she looked at the brunette intently.

"How do you think I'd look with a lip ring?" Max was slowly looking around the café as she took a sip of her coffee. She turned to face Chloe, waiting for a response.

'This is what you want to talk about, Caulfield? Piercings? Fuck, she'd look sexy with a lip ring…' Chloe realised she was staring at Max's face for quite some time.

"Uh…." She stammered, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Yes, I can see it! A labret piercing on the right side of your lip," Chloe said as her finger grazed Max's lip slowly, pointing out where it would be.

"I think it'd suit you! Finally thinking about changing up your style, Maxie?" Chloe tried her best to sound as casual as possible, and flashed Max a little smirk at the end of her sentence. Max stared at Chloe and gently bit her bottom lip.

'Fuck, don't do that. Max, don't fucking do that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' Chloe's mind panicked again. She wanted to grab Max by the collar, then and there, pull her over the table towards her and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before. Suddenly, Chloe felt warmth on her hand. It was a welcome feeling, considering the warmth she was feeling in other places. Max fiddled with Chloe's hand until their fingers had intertwined.

"Maybe, I'll get a piercing one day. I'll think about it. I just don't wanna do anything if you're not gonna like it, Chloe," Max smiled warmly, her soft voice filled Chloe's heart with joy.

"Right now, this is what I want," Max continued and lifted their hands slightly, drawing attention to them. Chloe felt her head spin a little.

"Max, I – " Chloe stammered.

"Max, I need you to be a little bit more clear. What do you want from me?" Chloe started, still focused on their intertwined fingers.

"I don't need any cryptic shit," Chloe almost whispered, hoping it wasn't going to come across as an offensive comment. Max laughed quietly, then she sighed.

"Chloe, not a day went by after I left you that you weren't on my mind. I was always thinking about you. I missed you like crazy. Then last week, everything was good. Well, not really, everything was totally fucked up. But we were together, and that was just," Max trailed off, seemingly to look for the right words.

"Wowzer, this is hard," she giggled softly and brushed her hand against her cheek, Chloe stared at her expectantly.

"I've finally realised something. I mean, I have a theory. Fuck. Chloe, I have feelings for you. I like you. I think about kissing you, a lot. I want to be with you. Is that non-cryptic enough for you?" Max blushed as she rushed through the words that Chloe had been desperately hoping to hear. Chloe squeezed Max's hand and flashed a face-splitting grin.

"Max, I like you too, with the feelings and shit," Butterflies tore through Chloe's insides like a wildfire.

"And I am a big fan of kissing you," Max bit her lip at Chloe's last enthusiastic comment.

"Don't fucking do that unless you want me to pounce you, it's hot, Caulfield," Chloe stated in a dead serious tone.

"Sorry," Max whispered as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"I mean, you said you haven't done any of this dating, or whatever, shit before, right?" Chloe paused as Max nodded for a yes.

"I just don't want to rush you with anything, I want you to be comfortable, I want you to feel safe around me, with me," Chloe rubbed Max's shoulder, worried she'd upset her.

"Are we a thing now?" Chloe smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Max shook her head. Chloe's jaw dropped, the brunette's response stung a little.

"No, I want you to say it, Chloe Price," Max smirked in return. Chloe sighed and tilted her head down briefly before staring into the brunette's eyes.

"Max Caulfield," Chloe started softly,

"Will you be my bitch?" Max slapped her across the arm as Chloe giggled.

"Ok, ok, sorry, couldn't help myself," she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend? Like, date me exclusively?" Chloe could feel her face burning.

"Yes, exclusively yours," Max stated and stroked the blue haired punk's arm where she'd previously hit her.

"Better not make a habit of hitting me, Super-Max, I'll tell your mother," Chloe instantly regretted her words as Max's smile dissipated.

"Fuck, maybe it's time we turned our phones back on. I need to face the damage I've caused," Max almost whimpered.

"Max, don't go blaming yourself. It was a storm. It came, did its thing. But, I guess we should check our phones. You should call your parents, tell them you're alright," Chloe tried her best to reassure Max as they stood from the table and left the café.

* * *

"Mom, mom, slow down, I'm fine, we're fine – we we're at the lighthouse at the time – no, we'll come see you – yes, we'll head over your way immediately – it's good to hear your voice too – I love you, mom," The conversation was brief, tears rolled down the girl's face as she hung up the phone and placed it into her pocket.

"That seemed like an intense phone call," Max had been staring at Chloe the whole time she was on the phone to Joyce.

"She had to use a payphone. She said there's a lot of people injured. Don't know how many didn't make it," Chloe trailed off quietly.

"Chloe, I'm so glad Joyce is alright!" Max beamed, Chloe smiled back at her, gripping her hand tightly.

"Max, we have to go back, I need to see her," Chloe pleaded.

"Yea, ok. Let's go then," Max spoke nervously as she pulled out her phone.

"I'll just text my mom, tell her what's up. She wanted us to go there, but we can do that another time," She continued as she started typing on her phone. Chloe pulled Max into a warm hug as soon as the message had sent through.

"Thank you, Max," She whispered into her ear, her lips brushed against it. Max pulled Chloe in closer and kissed her neck.

"Max, don't distract me," Chloe smirked and felt Max's breath against her neck as she chuckled. The two girls got into the car and nervously started their way back towards Arcadia Bay.


	4. Interruptions

Chloe felt Max's hand brush against her thigh as they approached the town they so recently fled from. Flashing lights from emergency vehicles seemed to echo through the streets. Blackwell Academy had been left untouched by the storm and it had become the town's refuge centre. Chloe pulled her car up onto the curb and turned off the ignition. She looked at Max, both showing fear in their faces for what they were about to walk into. Max grabbed Chloe's hand and shuffled towards her slowly. She pulled Chloe's face towards her, their foreheads rested together, noses grazing each other softly. Chloe lifted her hand to Max's cheek and pressed her lips to Max's. Just a small, soft, brief kiss was all Chloe needed to gather the courage to exit the truck. They both got out and walked towards the classroom wing.

* * *

Chloe looked frantically through each classroom for her mother. The people here didn't seem to be seriously hurt; she figured those who were worse off had been transported to nearby hospitals. Cuts, bruises, scrapes, arms in slings – to Chloe, these just looked like skateboarding accidents. At the next room, Chloe saw a familiar head of blonde hair, pulled back into a casual pony tail. A man, with short dark hair and a mustache, comforted her. She gasped and grabbed Max's arm tightly.

"Joyce, David," Chloe stammered, tears of joy threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Oh, thank God," Max sighed with sheer relief. Chloe bustled through the room towards the couple, hands covering her mouth and stood before them. Joyce had a bandage wrapped around her right wrist, resting in a sling, along with a black eye and a small cut next to it on the left side of her face, whereas David looked completely untouched.

"So fucking good to see you!" Chloe shouted at her mother and step-father.

"Chloe, that's the only time I'll let you get away with using that word," Joyce chuckled as she stood to hug her daughter with one arm. David stood and joined the pair for a hug, resting a small kiss on top of Chloe's head. Max walked over and patted Chloe on the back. She let her join the hugging circle, which didn't last too much longer.

"What were you two doing up at the light house anyway?" David asked as the group all took a step or two back.

"Well, uh, you see," Chloe stammered, unsure of what to say, eyes darting between David, Joyce and Max.

"You know me," Max butted in, false confidence lighting her voice,

"I wanted to get a photo; the light house seemed like the best vantage point. And, well, Chloe, she was worried about my safety and came with me," Max lied through her teeth, but Joyce and David either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"We're just glad you girls are safe, is all," Joyce smiled, stroking Chloe's shoulder.

"David, you don't look hurt, where were you?" Max's curiosity got the better of her.

"I was at the house, working on my car in the garage," He spoke quietly.

"What? Our house?" Chloe interrupted.

"Yea, it's not looking too bad, considering everything. The yard's been trashed, few broken windows, but mostly, its fine. FEMA got here today, an old service buddy works for them now, I asked a favour, he's gonna check out our house pretty soon," David explained flatly, rubbing Joyce's back.

"If all goes well, we should be able to go home tonight," He added, with a little more cheer in his voice.

"Mom, where were you?" Chloe pried, watching as her eyes shot open.

"I was working at the Two Whales, something collapsed onto the side of the diner, then I got knocked out, I didn't see too much." Joyce trembled.

"Oh, Joyce, I'm so sorry," Max cried out, tears formed in her eyes.

'Max, chill, it's not your fault. I don't blame you, no one is going to blame you. It was a fucking storm,' Chloe thought as she grabbed Max's hand and shook her head softly.

"Oh, Max, honey, it's just a sprain, few bruises, I just need some rest, is all," Joyce smiled softly.

"They gave you the good drugs, hey, mom?" Chloe winked, eliciting a small nod from Joyce.

'It's seriously fucked seeing all these people here, injured. Like, I know these people, I see them every fucking day. And they're all just wandering around here like zombies, well, some people just aren't here, where the fuck are they? Are they alright? Did they make it out? Or….'

"I need nicotine, now," Chloe muttered, in an attempt to stop her thoughts, tears threatened to spill out, her gaze fixated on the floor.

"Joyce, David, we'll come back, I'll just take Chloe out for a smoke," Max explained, as she gripped onto the taller girl's hand. Joyce and David nodded as the two girls left the room and made their way back to Chloe's truck.

* * *

Chloe and Max inhaled their cigarettes simultaneously, and then breathed out in the same fashion.

"Max, I need a distraction," Chloe muttered quietly, Max smirked towards her, taking another drag of her smoke.

"What do you call a deer with no eyes?" Max started, Chloe held a blank expression.

"No idea!" Max chuckled and nudged Chloe with her elbow. Chloe let out a short laugh and kissed Max on the cheek.

"Not what I had in mind, but thanks, you dork," she said as she nudged her in return. Max raised an eyebrow towards her, still holding a smirk on her face.

"Well, we're in your car, no one else is around," Max held a suggestive tone as she looked around, took the last drag of her cigarette, before putting it in their makeshift ashtray. Chloe grinned sheepishly and did the same.

'Fuck, she's so fucking hot. Take it easy, Price. Just take it slow. She's not fucking ready. She's changed a lot this week, but still, just go easy on her. She's new at this. Fuck, I wonder what she tastes like… No! Bad thoughts! No! Calm fucking down,' Chloe's mind raced as Max bit her bottom lip. Max had turned her body completely to face Chloe, kneeling on the seat, grabbing at Chloe's thigh, encouraging her to swivel her body towards her. Chloe's heart was racing as she changed her position, half lying down in the car. Max had now moved on top of her, straddling herself across Chloe's lap.

"Max… what are you –" Chloe was cut off as Max pushed her way forward and began kissing Chloe. Her tongue pushed its way through and gently grazed the inside of Chloe's top lip. Chloe let out a sharp moan and moved one hand onto Max's hip, the other grabbing the back of Max's head, pulling her in closer. A sharp sigh pushed itself out of Max's mouth as the two of them began to kiss each other more passionately. Chloe felt Max's hand brush against the waist of her jeans, slowly moving towards the middle. She could feel herself becoming more aroused. Max was fiddling with the button on Chloe's pants, popping it open, before sliding the zipper down slowly.

"Max," Chloe sighed out, holding the brunette's wandering hand.

"What are you doing? I mean, fuck, I want this so bad, but, I – " Chloe trailed off as Max moved off her slowly.

"Yea," Max sighed out, brushing her face with her hand.

"It's not really the right place, is it?" Max showed off a half-smile as she tapped the ceiling of the car a few times, slight disappointment in her tone. Chloe let out a long sigh and placed her head in her hands.

"Fuck, I want you so bad, Max," Chloe whined through her hands as she fixed her pants back up, desperation pouring through her voice.

'Fuck! Fuck! Why would you stop that? Fuck! You just fucking cock-blocked yourself! Look at how fucking worked up you are! Jesus, Chloe!' She was screaming at herself internally.

"Just, not the right place and time. I want this to work, Max, I want it to be special for you," Chloe explained both to Max and herself as she sat up properly, still facing Max, and crossing her legs.

"Chloe, I want you. Like, all of you. Fuck, I wouldn't even know what I'm doing though," Max seemed as frustrated as Chloe was. Chloe reached out and gripped Max's thigh.

"Max, I wouldn't know either, I've only ever hooked up with guys, and that was all drunken, stoned bullshit, it didn't mean anything, mostly, I was just bored," Chloe admitted bashfully. Max looked surprised.

"You're the only girl I've ever kissed," Chloe continued her confession, she could feel herself blushing.

"Oh," Was the only thing that came out of Max's mouth.

"Don't fucking tell anyone," Chloe smirked.

"It'd ruin my reputation for being hella badass and shit," She joked, trying to move them on from the lame conversation.

"Well, you're the only girl I've ever kissed too," the brunette blushed as she spoke quietly.

"Only person, Hippie, and I won't let you forget it," Chloe responded as she leant forward and kissed Max on the forehead.

"Shit, it's getting dark," Chloe started, noticing that the sun was beginning to set.

"We should probably get back to Joyce and step-dou- David," she corrected herself as she stumbled to open the door.

"Fuck." She muttered as she fiddled with the door.

"Too distracting for you?" Max laughed at Chloe.

"Shut up," Chloe teased as she finally got the door open.

* * *

Chloe's house was more or less still in-tact after the storm. A few shingles from the roof missing here and there, a couple of broken windows, the fence, swing-set and mail box was totalled, and the driveway had become a mess, broken, up-turned concrete jutted up from the ground, but somehow the house was still ok.

'How the fuck does that happen?' Chloe thought to herself as she taped cardboard onto the broken glass of her bedroom window, Max carefully collecting the broken shards from the floor behind her. There was no electricity, so Chloe had light a few candles in her room, giving the girls some source of light. David had taken care of the rest of the house, Chloe had offered to sort out her own room.

"Chloe," Max started curiously, Chloe turned to her, eyes fixated on the floor.

"Mmm…" Chloe responded.

"Is this – is this a joint?" Max whispered as she pulled up a thin cigarette like object from the ground that had been poking out from under the bed.

"Uh, let me see," Chloe snatched it out of Max's hands and ran it under her nose, she could see Max smiling through her peripheral vision, as the shorter girl had sat down on the end of Chloe's bed.

"That is what this is, yes," Chloe confirmed at the mild aroma through the paper. Max's smile widened and she threw Chloe a lighter.

"Nice catch!" Max was sarcastic as Chloe fumbled, almost dropping it.

"Max, I can't, I can't smoke this here! I just got back into David's good books!" Chloe's voice was a little raspy, she cleared her throat.

"No big, we'll just tell him it's mine again!" Max laughed as her hands moved towards her face and motioned the action of lighting it.

'Fuck she looks beautiful in candlelight,' She thought as she shook her head, placed the joint and the lighter on the desk and started walking towards Max slowly.

"You are being really naughty, Max," Chloe teased quietly, as she dropped to her knees in front of the brunette and started to stroke her legs.

"Oh, you think so?" Max smirked as she leaned backwards, putting her weight onto her elbows.

'Fuck, her confidence is really throwing me off,' Chloe swallowed hard. Max bit her bottom lip as Chloe's hands trailed up to the pockets of her jeans.

"You're doing that on purpose! I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Chloe whined as she stood up, pushed Max down and straddled her. Max let out a little gasp, she was breathing heavily. Chloe slowly moved her face in closer and softly bit Max's bottom lip. Max grabbed the sides of Chloe's head with both her hands and pulled her in roughly and they began to kiss each other passionately. Chloe let out a soft moan and pushed her hand up Max's shirt, and ran her blue fingernails across her skin.

"Chloe, I – oh fuck! I want you!" Max gasped into Chloe's ear. Chloe felt herself heat up everywhere. She bit softly on Max's ear, eliciting a low moan from the brunette. Her hands trailed down to Max's pants, she managed to undo the button and zip swiftly. Max lifted up the lower part of her body so Chloe could remove her pants easier. Chloe flung the pants to the floor beneath her. Max had started taking off her own shirt, Chloe did the same. Max looked Chloe up and down, biting her lip again.

"Holy shit, Chloe, you're so beautiful," Max whispered as she started to undo Chloe's pants.

"Max, you're fucking gorgeous! Holy shit, I am so into you. Fuck, you're really sexy," Chloe whispered back excitedly, taking in the details of Max's body, running her hand along the inside of her thigh, stroking up, just touching the edge of her underwear. Max gasped and grabbed Chloe's hair, pulling it slightly, their faces coming together once more, kissing each other with desperation. A soft knock at the door startled the both of them.

"Ah fuck!" Chloe whispered sharply as she jumped off the brunette, tossed Max's pants back at her, quickly fixing her own pants, throwing her shirt over her head and rushing to the door.

"Chloe, Max, are you hungry?" Joyce spoke through the door with another knock.

"Just a minute, mom," Chloe shakily called back, holding herself against the door, watching Max struggle to put her clothes on. Both girls looking frustrated at yet another interruption. Chloe tried to straighten out her hair hurriedly as Max finally got her shirt back on.

"Just come down if you're feeling peckish, David's thrown some burgers on the grill," Joyce called through the door. Chloe listened to her mother's footsteps trail down the stairs.

"Un-fucking-believable," Chloe muttered with frustration as she ran her hands through her blue hair. She dragged her feet back over to the bed and sat down next to her girlfriend, who held her head in her hands. Chloe rubbed her back gently.

"I guess it's still not the time, right?" Chloe said lightly, Max groaned loudly.

'You're fucking kidding me. Damn it, Joyce! Ah, fuck, at least you're still alive. Hella grateful for that,' Chloe tried to calm herself down. She looked over at Max and smiled softly.

"Hey, maybe we should go downstairs, have something to eat? All you've eaten today is one fucking doughnut, Max. You gotta be hungry, dude," Chloe squeezed Max's shoulder, pulling her into a side hug. Max threw herself back onto the bed, still holding her head in her hands, and once again, groaned loudly.

"What I need, after that, is a fucking cigarette," The brunette muttered, pulling her hands away from her face. She'd gone bright red. Chloe couldn't tell if it was from anger, frustration or embarrassment. Maybe it was a combination.

"Mad-Max, the man with the plan!" Chloe laughed as she slapped Max's leg playfully before standing up.

"You're a dork," Max smirked before bringing herself to her feet and clutching on to Chloe's hand.

"Maybe so, but I'm your dork," She gripped the shorter girl's hand tightly before they exited the room together.

* * *

"What do you mean the food's not even ready yet?" Chloe whined towards Joyce, David peered through the window and shook his head, still flipping burgers on the grill. Joyce just sighed, rolled her eyes and threw her non-injured arm up into the air and walked away from her.

"Chloe," David called from outside,

"What?" Chloe unintentionally snapped back.

"Get me a beer! You and Max can have one too, it's been a shit couple of days. Unwind," David trailed off, focused on the grill.

"Amazeballs!" Chloe chirped and rushed to get three beers from the not-so-cold fridge. She grinned as she handed a bottle to Max and motioned for her to follow her out the back. Chloe opened a bottle and held it out to David.

"Thanks," he murmured and took a large gulp. Chloe opened her own beer and did the same thing. She was used to beer not being so cold, so the temperature didn't really phase her.

"Max, did you need me to open yours?" Chloe teased as she watched Max struggle to twist the lid off the bottle.

"No, I got it," The brunette replied, determined to do it herself. Chloe sat herself down on the concrete steps leading to the garage and pulled out her packet of cigarettes. Max shuffled over, sat next to her and sighed as she handed Chloe the unopened bottle. Chloe laughed as she opened it for the shorter girl.

"I loosened it," Max muttered as she winced at the first sip. Chloe lit up two cigarettes and passed one to Max. Max smiled and took a deep draw.

"Maxine Caulfield!" Joyce cried from the back door. Both girls whipped their heads around and stared blankly at the woman.

"Are you smoking?" Disappointment poured out from Joyce's mouth as she sauntered over towards them.

"Uh, well, yes Joyce," Max stammered and took another mouthful of beer.

"Mom, it's been a rough couple of days, we're hella stressed," Chloe tried to explain.

"Chloe, this is your influence, I'm sure," Joyce approached the girls, hand on her hip.

'Clearly, the painkillers are wearing off,' Chloe thought as she took a draw and glared lightly at her mother.

"No, Joyce, it's ok, I made this choice on my own," Max spoke softly in the voice Chloe knew always worked on Joyce. She looked like she was still on the war path. Chloe took a big swallow of her beer.

"What would your parents say?" Joyce sighed out the attempted guilt trip.

"Well, I smoked in Seattle, since I was fifteen, they knew about it, I tried to quit when I moved here, but this last week – everything's just been pretty stressful," Max explained, Chloe hung onto every word, desperate for more information about her girlfriend's life in Seattle.

'Well fuck me, Max has been covering up her bad girl ways. What else is there to know?'

"Oh my, well, I'm still disappointed, Max. But you're right, this last week has been intense," Joyce's expression softened as she turned back and walked over to David.

"You have no idea," Max sighed quietly as she took another draw. Chloe's beer was nearly empty and she was starting to get a warm buzz.

"We should tell them, Max," Chloe nudged the brunette.

"Mmm?" Max projected through her mouthful of beer.

"You know, about us? Being together and shit," Chloe smiled warmly.

"What? Are you cereal? Would they even be ok with that? What if they make me sleep on the couch?" Max spat out hurriedly.

"Well, it's not exactly like you're gonna get me pregnant. I'm sure they know that! Besides, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before!" Chloe joked. Max held a serious look on her face.

"But, Chloe, it's different now. And it's definitely not a bad thing. I just don't think I can keep my hands off you," Max smirked at her last sentence. Chloe let out a short laugh.

"Well, we won't tell them that part," Chloe joked again. Max dropped her gaze at the ground. Chloe moved closer to Max, her mouth pressed towards her ear.

"I don't think I can keep my hands off you either," she admitted softly and watched as a tiny smile cracked across Max's face.

* * *

Chloe dragged her feet up the stairs, Max following her slowly, both tired and full from the meal. They'd decided not to tell Joyce and David about the new development in their relationship yet.

'Man, I'm kinda glad David's paranoid enough to keep a shit load of canned food hanging around, spam burgers weren't so bad after all,' Chloe thought as she opened her door, letting Max in before her. As she closed the door after entering her room, she was spun around and had her back slammed up against the door.

"Wha-" Chloe was interrupted by a forceful kiss from Max as she went to speak. Max was pulling Chloe towards her body by the shirt, Chloe tangled her fingers through Max's hair with one hand, she smirked as her other hand gave Max's rear a slight squeeze. Max gasped and pulled away, still tugging on Chloe's shirt.

"Chloe, I get this feeling, when I'm kissing you, even when I think about kissing you. Everything gets really warm, and I feel like I can't breathe, and my stomach tightens up, and I get all tingly everywhere," Max bit her lip, her voice as a little shaky, nervous. Chloe smirked.

"Yea, that's a good thing," Chloe held her hand and walked her over to the bed. Max looked kinda confused.

'Oh, fuck, she's too cute. She's seriously never felt turned on before? Holy shit-balls, Price. You gotta take things slow with her,' Chloe cleared her throat.

"Max, it's cool. I feel the same way. Just breathe a little. We'll get there," Chloe tried to reassure the brunette before yawning loudly, Max returning a quiet yawn.

"Just not tonight, I'm kinda tired. Maybe we should take things a little slower anyway? Like, you know, I want you so fucking bad, let's just try to not rush things? You get it, right?" Chloe used her softest tone, hoping not to offend her girlfriend. Max smiled and nodded.

"Yea, Chloe, I get it. I mean, I'll try to cool things down, I've just never felt this way. I'm – adjusting, I guess," Max sighed and brushed her hand across her cheek.

"Don't over think it, let's just go to bed – to sleep – we can cuddle, if you want," Chloe's voice got brighter as she concluded her sentence, Max nodded and yawned. Chloe shuddered at Max's breath.

"I think we should brush our teeth first," Chloe waved her hand in front of her face and smirked, Max hit Chloe playfully before they found their toothbrushes and readied themselves for sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave me reviews. I apologise for my imperfect writing skills. I will try to upload as often as possible. Thanks to those who are reading.


	5. Max's Journal October 13

October 13

Chloe Price is my girlfriend. It's an official thing – sort of – we haven't told anyone yet. She's pretty much the only thing holding me together right now. I called my parents yesterday; they want me to go back to Seattle. I don't really want to. It's too fucking complicated there. But, it's pretty fucking complicated here too.

Joyce and David are alive. So we returned to the scene of my crimes. If anyone should've survived, it was those two. They got a little shock when they saw me smoking, but YOLO. Unless you're Chloe, of course.

I don't know who else survived yet, but there were a lot of people at the school, with minor injuries. I wasn't really paying attention – we just wanted to find Joyce. More serious cases got carted off to hospitals. My only other real friend fucking killed herself last week, so I don't even know what I'm saying.

I still feel guilty. It makes me feel so sick. I hurt all these people, killed all these people. And now I'm back in Arcadia Bay, trying to face it all. I had like two hours of shitty broken sleep last night. I keep dreaming the same crap – FUCKING NIGHTMARES. Chloe dying, Jefferson keeping me in the dark room, Kate jumping, the Two Whales exploding – which, strangely enough, didn't actually happen, like the diner is still fucked, but there was no explosion. Go figure, right? And then there's me; taunting myself.

I don't know how to cope with all this guilt shit. I know that I own it, and I have to deal with it. But I don't want it. It hurts. I feel like I'm done. I can't even cry, I feel like I need to, but it just doesn't happen. This guilt is making me feel numb. How does that work?

Here's the thing about guilt; it doesn't just nag and pull at you. It sinks its teeth in, claws ripping at you. Like a slow torturous process, it becomes worse, and you can still feel the previous blows it's dealt you. Devouring, consuming; it tears at the fibres of your being, always hungry for more. I can feel it working its way through me, the guilt. It started in my stomach, now its tearing at my heart. I'm sure there's a special place in hell reserved for me and everyone I've killed will be waiting in line to deal out the torture I've earned for myself. I don't deserve food. I don't deserve sleep. I don't deserve Chloe. I don't deserve to live.

Up until this point in my life, I can say I've been fairly content with myself; who I was as a person. Now, I've changed, I actually hate myself. I don't really care about anything at all, except for Chloe. It's like I'm drowning and she's my life jacket – the only thing helping me, even though I don't deserve it.

Fuck you, Max. You've always wanted to amount to something, this is it.

The Arcadia Bay Serial Killer,

Max Caulfield.


	6. Epiphany

Chloe awoke and rubbed at her nose. Her eyes were still closed, she reached out to pull Max into a hug, but she wasn't there. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room. The cardboard on the window had blocked out some sunlight, but it was still an adjustment for Chloe to open her eyes. The brunette was sitting at her desk, writing in her journal.

'What does she write about in that thing?' Chloe thought sleepily, although she was sure she'd never invade her privacy. Max held an intense look of concentration, scribbling quickly. She was still wearing just a t-shirt and underwear that she'd slept in the night before. Chloe noticed the cigarette tucked behind Max's ear.

'Fuck that's hot. Everything about her is just so hot. Damn girl, you got it bad. Fuck, you're falling for her so fast,' Chloe stared silently in admiration. She watched as Max put down the pen and scanned over the page, mouthing words that Chloe couldn't quite make out, still holding a look of deep concentration. She slammed the book closed, rested her elbows on the desk, threw her head into her hands, gripping her hair tightly and sighed quietly. She sounded upset.

"Max, are you alright?" Chloe was concerned as she sat up in the bed. Max released her head from her hands, wiped at her eyes and turned to her, smiling.

"Hey, sleepyhead, yea, I'm good. Just trying to keep myself busy while you were snoring away," Max rubbed at her forehead.

"I have a headache," she seethed. Chloe patted the bed in front of her.

"Come on," She smiled. Max pushed herself out of the seat and plonked on the bed, back facing Chloe, who cracked her knuckles before pushing her fingers into the mop of brown hair in front of her. Chloe began massaging Max's head and felt her relax a bit as she let out a deep sigh.

"See, I can be pretty useful, you should probably keep me around," Chloe spoke in a low frequency, so not to make her headache worse.

"Mmmm… that feels really good," Max purred, causing Chloe to smirk. She pulled the cigarette from behind Max's ear and put it into her mouth for her. Max smiled as she reached out to the desk to grab the lighter and the ashtray.

"You're surprised that I'm good with my hands?" Chloe joked as she moved them down to Max's neck and continued.

"Hah! No, I imagine that you're very good with your hands!" Max laughed as she flicked the lighter and inhaled softly. Chloe had moved the massage to Max's shoulders; the brunette had held the cigarette back towards Chloe, who leaned in to take a draw.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see about that," She whispered into her ear, causing Max to shudder. Chloe smirked and kissed the back of her neck.

"How's your headache, babe?" she spoke softly, after continuing the massage for a few minutes. Max tilted her neck side to side, making a small cracking sound.

"It's a little better, thank you," Max sounded a little brighter as Chloe pulled her hands away and reached around to take the half cigarette. Chloe leaned back and inhaled.

"Well, I can think of a couple of other ways to fix it," She smirked, Max turned to her, looking puzzled.

"Weed or sex?" Chloe regretted her words instantly as Max blushed.

'Fuck, should've kept quiet. Fuck, why don't I have rewind powers? There's no way Max would get high, and you just spoke to her last night about taking things slow. What is wrong with you?' Chloe screamed at herself internally as she finished the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray.

"Chloe," Max sighed, Chloe covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head softly.

"Let's share that joint. Wake and bake, right?" she chirped out. Chloe nearly choked, shocked.

"What? You're joking, right?" Chloe sat back up, staring at Max in disbelief, who had already grabbed the joint from the desk and was holding it towards Chloe, along with the lighter.

"Max, stop for a second," Chloe started seriously.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange. Like, completely out of character. And usually, it wouldn't bother me, if it were anyone else, but it's you, dude. You're acting a little…. Reckless…" she spoke slowly, searching for the appropriate words, which was hard. Max looked a little broken; she bowed her head, holding her hands in her lap. Chloe rested her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Hey, I care about you. Obviously a lot. And while I'd love to get high with you, and I'd love to have sex with you," She picked up her tone a little,

'And a combination of the two would be hella amazeballs!',

"I don't wanna see you go down this self-destructive path. I've been there, still trying to pull myself out," Chloe sighed as she stroked Max's shoulders.

"Just, please, talk to me? I want to be that supportive girlfriend. But I can't do that unless you let me in, Max," Chloe could feel herself starting to blush, she wasn't used to having feelings like this.

'Fuck, it was never like this with Rachel. That was totally one-sided though, maybe that's why. Fuck, don't think about Rachel. Fuck!' Max looked up at Chloe slowly, holding a blank expression.

"Chloe, I'm not ready to talk about all this," She started as her hands gestured wildly around her head.

"It's all a fucking mess right now, I'm still trying to sort it out myself, I wouldn't know how to put it into words,"

'Fuck, she looks so sad. Man, I really want that joint. Chloe, you are a scumbag of a human being,'

"Ugh, Max, have you ever gotten high before?" Chloe sighed out, Max shook her head.

'Maybe it'll help her clear up her thoughts. It usually helps me deal with shit. It's not the healthiest coping mechanism, but what is?' Chloe tried to justify herself.

"Ok, I want that joint. I am going to smoke it. If you want some, you can have some, shot-gun style," Chloe winked towards the end and grabbed the lighter and joint from Max's clammy hands.

"Shot-gun?" Max asked curiously, looking around the room.

"You'll see. Now, I'm gonna set a few rules for you. Ok, not so much rules; guidelines, I guess." Max looked curious, Chloe was starting to get excited about opening her girlfriend up to a new world, plus, she felt she really needed a hit.

"Firstly; the only way to come down, is to sleep. Take a mad nap, and you'll be all good when you wake up," Chloe started, thinking heavily about the most important things the brunette would need to know.

"Uh, should I be taking notes, Professor; will this be on the test?" Max smirked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to help you," Chloe continued,

"I wish someone told me shit my first time… Everyone reacts differently, and it can be different every time. Like, once, I shared a joint with a bunch of strangers, and then, I swear to whatever higher power, I could read minds. It's never happened again, I was probably just trippin', but it was really fucking cool," Chloe giggled as Max shook her head.

"Anyway, horror movies are a bad idea, but we don't have power, so that's not an issue. Same with Rainbow Road on Mario Kart; that shit's trippy enough without influences," Max had held one hand up, looking at Chloe,

"Yes, Max, do you have a question?" Chloe teased.

"Should I eat something first? Like will I get sick on an empty stomach?" she asked.

"Nah, it's nothing like alcohol. Fuck! That reminds me, avoid throwing up; you won't stop, and it's unpleasant. Plus I can't deal with that shit when I'm high. If you get the munchies, we can go find food," Chloe nodded calmly at the brunette and lit up the joint; she held the smoke in her lungs as long as she could and breathed it out upwards.

"Oh yea, Hippie," Chloe whispered, her voice was raspy.

"This ain't like a cigarette; you gotta take it in slowly, keep it in your lungs as long as possible, or it won't work. You ready?" Chloe took in another draw, holding it in before pulling Max's face towards hers slowly. She held her lips close to hers, Max's lips parted slightly and Chloe breathed the smoke slowly into Max's mouth. It didn't take Max too long to catch on and she inhaled gently and held onto it. Chloe took another draw as she watched the grey smoke pour out of her girlfriend's mouth like a calming wave. She was already feeling a warm buzz in her head.

"Here you go, Maxi-Pad," Chloe held the lit joint out, still holding in the smoke.

"We'll play three-ups," she continued as she exhaled, Max blinked rapidly,

"Fuck, Chloe, I don't understand your stoner lingo," Max spoke slowly,

"Oh, is it hitting you already? Ok, I'll take three draws, you take three draws; three-ups," Chloe laughed and explained, watching Max finally take in her first real draw.

* * *

"You know what, Chloe," Max started, both girls had been pretty quiet for a while – well, maybe a while. Chloe found it hard to keep track of time in this state of mind. They'd finished the joint and were lying on her bed, on their backs, side by side, just relaxing.

"In that alternate reality, where you were in a wheelchair, I was a stoner. I was friends with Nathan and Victoria was my BFF, and we'd get high in the bathroom at Blackwell. I didn't actually, while I was there, but that's what I gathered. So I guess I have been high before. Fuck, is that weird?" Max spoke rapidly.

"Max, please, no alternate reality – time travel talk, it's trippy," Chloe whined and shook her head softly as Max giggled.

"This, this is the best feeling. Like," Max sighed and trailed off, Chloe just smiled at how relaxed Max sounded.

"Do you wanna do something?" Max had sat up and started tapping her hands on her knees.

"Dude, you're hyper, what do you want to do?" Chloe chuckled.

"I don't know, do you wanna make out with me?" Max beamed, Chloe sat up slowly to face her.

"That is actually a really great idea," Chloe smiled as she pulled Max's face in closer and started kissing her slowly. She could feel Max smiling beneath the kiss. Chloe grabbed onto Max's shirt and pulled her in closer, the brunette gasped away the smile. Chloe's head was spinning, her heart was pounding against her rib cage; Max was her only thought. She slowly pulled up Max's shirt, over her head, exposing her bare torso. Chloe's eyes were still closed, but she let her hands wander over the girl's small frame. She started tracing her fingertips at the waist band of her underwear and stroked her thumbs against the definition of her hips. Max let out a gentle moan and gripped a handful of blue hair. Chloe's hands trailed up Max's soft skin, her fingers seemed to tingle at the touch. She became interrupted at Max's ribs by her own shirt being pulled up; she stopped what she was doing and let the shirt slip over her head. Chloe kept her eyes closed, but she could feel Max's gaze burning into her skin momentarily, Max letting out a quiet sigh, before their lips met again.

'Max is touching your boobs. How does Max know how to touch boobs? Do you know how to touch boobs? Maybe you should touch her boobs. Boobs is a good word. Boobs,' Chloe's thoughts seemed to sing as she pushed her hands against Max's small breasts, they fit into her hands perfectly.

"Max, you have really nice boobs," Chloe broke the kiss, giggling a little, finally opening her eyes and looked her lover up and down. She could feel herself smirking, her gaze fixated onto Max's face. She drank in her soft features.

"Fuck, Max, you're really beautiful. Your lips are so soft and kissable," Chloe sighed out; she could feel herself swooning madly over the brunette.

'Dude, you are so in love with her. You're in love with Max. I'm in love with Max Caulfield. And, well, look at her. Why wouldn't I be?' Chloe grinned at her thoughts; it was much easier to deal with her emotions in this state of mind. She could deal with the heavier parts of this epiphany later. Max shivered.

"Chloe, I'm cold. Can we get under the blankets? Please?" Max's teeth chattered, Chloe nodded and maneuvered them both to lie down under the warm blankets. Max wriggled her way into Chloe's arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry," the brunette grumbled.

"Why? For what?" Chloe asked, puzzled, enjoying the warm feeling of Max's skin against her own.

"I fucked it up. We were getting somewhere there, and I ruined it," Max pouted, Chloe laughed.

"No, this is good. I like the half-naked cuddling," Chloe turned onto her side to face Max and kissed her forehead,

"Besides, our first time, neither of us or going to be under the influence of anything. That's not how I want it to go, ok?" Chloe tucked some of the brown hair behind Max's ear and continued stroking it until she heard Max start to snore.

"You deserve better than that, Max Caulfield. You deserve nothing less than my best efforts, and I'm going to give you everything, wait and see," Chloe whispered out her promise as she closed her eyes and continued running her fingers through Max's hair.


	7. Corn Chips

Chloe had woken up, but she didn't want to move just yet. She felt so relaxed. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the half naked girl next to her. Her arm was covering her eyes, she held a soft smile, but was still sleeping. Chloe ran her fingers down Max's side; her skin was much warmer than Chloe's hands were. She pulled the blanket up to Max's shoulders, causing her to stir a little.

'Shit, don't wanna wake her up. She needs this sleep. And I need a fucking shower,' Chloe thought to herself as she eased out of the bed and put her shirt back on to make her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Chloe walked back in to the room wearing a towel, Max was still sleeping, curled up into a ball, hugging Chloe's pillow tightly. Chloe smiled and looked for clean clothes to get changed into.

'Black skinny's, where are you?' her mind was humming as she searched quietly through her drawers.

"But I don't wanna eat that," Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when Max started whining in her sleep, Chloe smiled and put on the plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Chloe's stomach growled loudly.

'Thanks, Max, now I'm hungry,' Chloe left the room quietly to go downstairs to hunt for food.

* * *

The clock in the dining room read twenty to two.

'Fuck, we slept pretty much all day? No wonder I'm starving!' Chloe couldn't see her mom or David anywhere, she looked outside, his car wasn't there. She walked back to the fridge and glanced at a note stuck to it.

' _Chloe and Max,_

 _Power is still out, don't open the fridge.  
There's food in the garage, also some  
in the pantry. David and I have gone for  
the day. Behave yourselves._

 _Joyce xx_ '

'Shit, mom, thanks for the vote of confidence. When do I not behave? Oh wait, never mind. You know me too well, Joyce,' Chloe chuckled as she opened the fridge door.

'Damn it Chloe! DON'T OPEN THE FRIDGE!' she screamed at herself internally as she slammed the fridge door and moved over to the cupboard. A golden packet of corn chips was the first thing that caught her eye. She grinned and reached out to it, the foil crackling at her touch. She closed the cupboard and waltzed over to the couch, collapsed onto it and rested her legs along the rest of the seating. She grabbed the remote and pressed the power button.

'Duh, no electricity means no TV. Chloe, I swear, sometimes you are so blonde. Blue hair dye doesn't change everything,' she thought to herself as she tapped the remote against her head.

'Need entertainment. Bored,' she thought as she opened the bag of chips and began to munch loudly.

"Chloe?" Max's quiet voice startled her; she was chewing so loudly she didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. Max's hair was a mess. She'd put her shirt on inside out too.

"Max, you're so adorable. Want a chip?" Chloe giggled and held the bag towards her, Max shook her head sleepily.

"Coffee?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes with open hands.

"Power's still out, dude," Chloe sighed as she shook her head. Max groaned loudly.

'She's so cute when she's cranky!' Chloe smirked as Max dragged her feet over to the couch and slowly nuzzled into her.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Max whined, Chloe's heart sank at the neediness in her voice.

"Yea, I needed to shower, and then I got hungry. You ok, Max?" Chloe spoke in a soft voice. Max nodded and hugged onto her tightly.

'You're in love with her,' Chloe's mind reminded her of her recent epiphany, she swallowed hard.

"I guess that means I have to shower. Look at my hair, it's fucked up," Max complained as she pushed herself up and pointed towards the bird's nest occupying the top of her head. Chloe laughed and stood up to lead her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Max, are you sure you're ready to do this?" Chloe started nervously, looking over at her girlfriend, who looked just as nervous as one would expect.

"Like, we can do this another time. I don't think it's that much of a time sensitive event. I wouldn't judge you if you backed out," Chloe tried her best to be supportive towards Max, who shook her head from across the cabin of the parked truck.

"Chloe, it's time. I have to go into that school and read that list. I have to know who I've killed," Max spoke quietly. She'd suggested to Chloe that they go to Blackwell Academy that afternoon to figure out who was still alive and who'd been confirmed as dead. Chloe felt like someone had gripped their hand around her heart. She rested her head in her hand briefly, and then her eyes snapped open, directed at Max.

"Fuck, Max! This isn't your fault! It was a storm. A fucking freak storm! You had a vision about it; I don't care. News flash; I don't blame you, no one else blames you. You didn't create the storm! I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for this EVER AGAIN!" Max had jumped a little in her seat as Chloe had begun to scream. Chloe caught her breath a little as she watched Max's expression fall from shocked to defeated.

"Whatever," Max sighed as she got out of the car. Chloe scowled as she quickly followed her, both doors slammed.

"No way. You don't get to just say fucking 'whatever' and then walk away from me! Max Caulfield, we are not done here! Fucking talk to me!" Chloe had caught up to Max and grabbed onto her hand, Max pushed it away and turned to her.

'Fuck, Price, she looks really fucking pissed. Stop yelling at her. What the fuck are you doing? You love her, stop fucking screaming at her!'

"What, Chloe? What do you want me to say? Fucking enlighten me! Because I'm at a loss for words, here. You want me to just let go of all this guilt, pretend it never happened?" Max had started screaming back, pushing Chloe on the shoulders.

'Fuck, I've NEVER seen her like this. Shit, we are arguing in a car park. People are staring,'

"What the fuck do you want from me, Chloe? I had a fucking impossible choice to make! But this guilt kills me less than what the alternative would have," tears were starting to build up in Max's eyes.

"Well, fucking talk to me! I look at you, and sometimes you seem perfectly alright with your choice, and then other times, you look like you hate yourself! And I don't even know where I stand here, do you blame me too? Because all of this is just as much my fault as it is yours!" Chloe yelled back at her.

"You know what, if I had had to do it again, I'd make the same choice. I would lay this town to waste over and over if it meant I'd get to spend just one more day with you. So yes, this is my fault, and my fault alone; I made a choice to end the lives of countless others because I couldn't stand to live in a world without you," Max was making wild hand gestures as she spoke, her voice was shaky. She paused briefly to gather herself.

"Chloe, I couldn't give you up because I'm so fucking in love with you!" A few tears fell from Max's blue eyes.

"Max, I – Wait!" Chloe's head started to spin. Max had already turned and started running away.

'What the fuck? Chloe, go after her! She's in love with you. Fucking fix it. Go, you fucking moron!' her mind screamed at her as she scanned the area.

'Where the fuck did she go? Did she use her rewind powers to disappear?' Chloe thought as she ran towards the school buildings.

* * *

Chloe had been into all the classrooms, with no sign of Max.

'Fuck Max, why is your phone off? You can't just disappear like that!' She'd tried calling Max throughout her search, several times.

She'd finally made her way to the girls dorms, little battery run lanterns lit up the hallway. Chloe approached the map that laid out the dorms and noted that Max's room was down at the end of the hall.

"Well, if it isn't Max Caulfield's guard dog. Did the puppy get let off the leash today?" A condescending voice stopped Chloe before she got to Max's door. She turned around to see a snobby looking girl with a cropped blonde pixie cut.

'I haven't got the time for this shit,'

"Ugh, you're Victoria, right?" Chloe tried her best to be friendly to the girl, even though she knew that she hadn't been particularly nice to Max, ever.

"No autographs, please," Victoria barked back, Chloe sighed.

"I'm looking for Max, have you seen her?" she tried again.

'One more rude comment and she's getting my hands around her skinny neck,' Chloe imagined herself strangling her.

"No, Blackwell's Selfie Ho hasn't made an appearance, but I can take a message for you and leave it with the rest of her trash," Chloe clenched her fist, but was interrupted by one of Victoria's friends.

"Oh my god, did you hear?" Shock radiated through the dark haired girl's voice.

"Courtney, what the fuck?" Victoria seemed annoyed by the interruption.

"The police have sent out an alert! Mr Jefferson escaped during the storm! They can't find him anywhere!" Chloe's heart sank.

'Chloe… Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me. I was tied up in his bunker. You have no idea what hell I went through…' She remembered what Max had told her the night of The End Of The World party. She felt like a giant hole just ripped through her stomach.

"Oh fuck, Max!" Chloe cried and sprinted out of the dorms and ran towards her car.

* * *

Chloe pulled her truck up to the Prescott barn; crime scene tape had been pulled down from the gate. It was dark outside now. She was sure this would be where Jefferson would take her. She reached into the glove box, pulled out her gun and quickly exited the car.

'Shit, Max, you'd better still be alive! I won't let that be the last conversation we have! Chloe, you don't know what you're about to walk in on. Be fucking quiet and careful. Don't fuck this up!' she moved quietly down the stairs in the barn, the door was ajar.

'Thank Christ! I've forgotten the stupid code anyway,' she tried to calm down her breathing and pushed herself against the door. She heard a few quiet footsteps, followed by a man's voice.

"Oh that's great… Oh Max… Look at that perfect face!" Chloe felt sick listening to him.

'Fuck! What am I gonna do?' Chloe's mind raced as she slowly moved her way through the door.

"Shit, Max! You fucked up my shot! Stay still!" Mark Jefferson sounded furious with her.

'Well, if she's not staying still, it means she's still alive, right?' Chloe blinked the tears away. She crouched down and slowly moved towards the next half of the Dark Room. She slowly peered around the corner. Mark Jefferson, looking pretty roughed up, was crouching, taking multiple photos with an expensive looking camera. His clothes were dirty and torn in some places; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Chloe leaned up a little. She saw Max, lying down on the ground, her wrists were bound together with duct tape, and she was hardly moving, murmuring little whines. She was in a dark grey t-shirt and jeans.

'Motherfucker took her hoodie off? This motherfucker touched MY Max?' Chloe's grip tightened on her weapon as she slowly moved closer as quietly as she could.

"Chloe…" Max mumbled out.

'Shit, did she see me?' Chloe hid behind the couch in the Dark Room.

"Hmm, that faux-punk slut you've been hanging around all week? Max, that's the only word I've heard you say during our session, I'm a little offended. I didn't think you'd be one to try to escape reality. But then again, I went through your journal, looking for some inspiration. Max, you truly are delusional. You really think you have the power to manipulate time? You think you created a fucking tornado? Well, if you truly did that, I have to thank you. See, that's how I broke out of my cell, something came flying at the wall and smashed it open, leaving me with a way out. And, now, here we are," He kept taking photos as he rambled on.

'I can't let either of them see me, if my cover is blown, we're all fucked,' Chloe moved to the other side of the back of the couch.

"God, Max, for someone who claims to have so much guilt, your face, it's just so innocent. You're so pure. So beautiful," Jefferson was so focused on taking photos, Chloe took the chance to start walking closer to him.

"I realise it was risky of me to come back here, but I had to finish my project. You were the only one missing from my collection; the perfect model. I'll never forget our time together, your perfect skin, God, it feels so good," Behind Jefferson voice, Chloe could hear Max crying softly.

'You sick fucking bastard. You fucking touched her? I'll end you. You are fucking done, you pervert!' Chloe felt the rage build up inside of her and continued moving towards him quietly.

"And you know, as I've said frequently before; always take the shot!" Chloe was standing directly behind Mark Jefferson, her weapon aimed directly at the back of his head.

"That's some good advice, motherfucker," Chloe spat as she pulled the trigger.


	8. I Do

"Max, what the fuck are you wearing?" Chloe asked, sitting on the grass of her childhood home, looking the brunette over.

"What, you don't like the dress? Shit, you're not even supposed to see it yet!" She was wearing a beautiful white gown, a small crown of white flowers in her lightly curled hair, holding a cigarette in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other, a thin silver bracelet with a blue butterfly was strapped to her left wrist.

"Oh my god, Chloe, don't tell me you forgot!" Max said as her eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chloe panicked. Max shook her head, she looked pissed.

"Chloe, today is our fucking wedding day! How drunk did you get last night? Fucking unbelievable. What the fuck is with the overalls? Wait, are you wearing anything under that?" Max momentarily let a curious smile cross her face as her head fell to one side, but she soon shook it away and resumed expressing her soft rage.

"Go get dressed!" Max yelled before putting out her smoke and walking back inside. Chloe noticed she was wearing nothing but blue workman overalls, her beanie and her bullet necklace.

"Oh, what the fuck?" She sighed, shocked and mildly disappointed with herself. Suddenly, Victoria walked past, wearing a red dress.

"Hey, Guard Dog, your maid of honour is wasted, fucking sort her out," She started flatly.

"Where the fuck is your suit? Fuck, Max is probably crying. Did you see her dress? Chloe, wake up!" Victoria backhanded her over the side of her head and pointed over to the fence. Chloe winced, the pain was more than she'd expected.

"Chloe! Wooo! Party time! Come hang out with me," a familiar voice called from the top of the fence post.

"Rachel, what the fuck? You're dead!" Chloe croaked at her intoxicated maid of honour, who was barefoot, and wearing a strapless, bright blue dress.

"Alright, I'll stop drinking, for now. No need to get shitty with me," She smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Suppose we should get you into your sick duds before Max calls the wedding off completely!" Rachel laughed as she gracefully jumped off the fence.

* * *

"Damn it, Chloe, how could you be so irresponsible! The ceremony starts in ten minutes and you haven't written your vows yet? You've had the date set for eight months!" Joyce scalded Chloe as she tried to adjust her tie.

"Fuck, mom, I will figure it out when I'm standing there, in front of her. I'll just look her in the eye and say what's on my mind," Chloe responded as Joyce walked over to help her with the tie.

"Shit, that'll be a laugh, 'Max, I can't wait to tear that dress off you, bend you over the gift table and bang your brains out', classic Chloe!" Rachel laughed as she opened a bottle of champagne.

"Rachel! That's my wife you're talking about!" Chloe snapped at her.

"She ain't gonna be your wife if we can't find your shoes! And you're not wearing that beanie! Chloe, wake up!" Joyce added as she finally finished fixing Chloe's tie and tearing the beanie off her head with a sharp tap to the side of her head. More pain. As Joyce walked out of Chloe's room, the two girls searched frantically for Chloe's boots.

"Dude, have you even told her that you're in love with her yet?" Rachel asked, mid-search. Chloe shook her head.

"Max knows how I feel about her," She answered as she found her boots under her bed.

"Chloe! You have to tell her today! You're getting married to her. She said it, what, five years ago? Seriously, how long are you gonna keep her waiting?" Rachel snapped as Chloe put on her shoes.

"Girls," Joyce called out as she re-entered Chloe's room and saw her fully dressed for the occasion. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Oh, Chloe. Look at you," She sighed. Chloe was wearing black pants with suspenders over a white collared shirt; her sleeves were rolled three quarters of the way, with a black button-up vest over the top and a thin white tie. She'd shined up a pair of black army boots to finish the look.

"Honey, your father would be so proud of you today," Joyce continued as she started fixing up Chloe's hat hair quickly.

"You think so?" Chloe asked, flashing a meek smile, imagining her dad being proud of her.

"I know so. William always adored Max! He'd often mention that you and her were soul mates. I'm sure he'll be standing there with you today," Joyce lowered her voice as she wiped a tear from her eye, took a step back and realised there was nothing more to do for Chloe's hair.

"And for God's sake, tell that poor girl that you love her!" Joyce growled as she motioned for the two girls to leave the room and head downstairs towards the backyard.

* * *

Chloe watched, standing next to David, as Rachel and Victoria walked towards them up the aisle. White plastic chairs had been laid out through the backyard for their family and close friends.

"You scrub up alright, soldier," David leaned forward to whisper in Chloe's ear.

"I'm proud of you, don't fuck it up!" he added, Chloe smirked and nodded. Rachel took her place next to Chloe, Victoria stood opposite, leaving room for Max. Chloe felt like she'd waited forever for Max to start walking, she could feel tears build up in her eyes when she heard the soft music begin. Max walked slowly, smiling up at Chloe, holding a colourful bouquet of wild flowers with her father, Ryan, holding her by the arm.

"Hi," was all Chloe could manage to stutter, as Ryan handed his daughter over.

"Well, hey you," Max replied, grinning widely, passing the bouquet to Victoria.

"The rings, please?" The celebrant held out his hand to Chloe, who looked at Rachel; she shrugged and shook her head. Chloe felt a sinking pit in her gut. David stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Like I was gonna let either of you two idiots look after these," he said as he held the rings forward to the celebrant. Their guests chuckled, Chloe felt herself blush.

"Well, we all know why we're here; to celebrate the union of these two soul mates. I've been asked to keep this quick. Max, please state your vows to Chloe," The celebrant spoke clearly, Max shuffled her feet.

"Chloe," Max smiled as she wiped away a tear,

"I promise to stay by your side, for the rest of our lives, through whatever gets thrown towards us. And, even though you drive me entirely crazy half of the time, I promise to support your ridiculous endeavours, unless they're dangerous, which, if I know you, most of them will be," Max paused and smirked at Chloe as the crowd laughed. Chloe just shrugged and nodded at the audience in agreement.

"Well, you know I love you; we wouldn't be here today if I didn't. We've been through so much together, and I know that I can get through anything with you by my side. I can't wait to start this new journey with you," She nodded at the celebrant as she started to blush.

"Chloe, your vows, please," Chloe nodded and smirked.

"I'll keep this short and sweet, like my beautiful bride," She winked at Max as they listened to their family and friends chuckle, Max smiled and shook her head, letting out a short laugh.

"God, isn't she beautiful," Chloe sighed out loud, some guests vocalized their adoration,

"Max, I'll always be with you, forever," Chloe watched as Max mouthed the last word along with her.

"These wedding rings are symbols of eternity; the circle has no beginning, no end. It is infinite, just like the love we are here to celebrate today. Max, Chloe, please place these rings on the fourth finger of each other's left hand," Chloe and Max both reached out at the same time and managed to put the rings on each other without any problems.

"Max, from this day forward, do you take Chloe to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, through sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?" The celebrant asked Max, she was trying to hide her smile.

"I do," she stated, the grin crept over Max's face.

"Chloe, from this day forward, do you take Max to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, through sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her, as long as you both shall live?" The celebrant was focused on Chloe. Max looked up at her expectantly. Chloe looked around at those gathered around. Her mother was nodding at her and making small hand movements, seeming to urge her to speak. She looked back at Max.

"Chloe? Hello?" Max looked worried as she waved a hand in front of her face. Behind her, Victoria had rested her head in one hand and shook her head softly. Rachel nudged her with her elbow.

"Dude, it's just two fricken' words, then its party time! Yo, hurry up!" She whispered hurriedly. Max looked furious. Chloe's head was pounding. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Chloe, wake up!" Max whispered in a harsh, worried tone.

* * *

"Chloe, wake up!" Max's distorted voice brought Chloe out of her dream and back to reality. She had a splitting headache. The ground beneath her was hard and cold, she adjusted her vision to the bright lighting around her.

"Max, what the fuck?" Chloe managed to croak out; she noticed her hands were bound together in front of her with duct tape, as well as her ankles.

'Oh fuck! No, no, no, no, no! I shot Jefferson, right? What the fuck?' she tried to remember her previous altercation with Jefferson as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh, Chloe, you're alive!" Max cried out in relief, she was lying in front of Chloe, facing her, still bound by the tape at her wrists and ankles.

"Chloe, Jefferson hit you over the head with his camera as you tried to shoot him, don't you remember?" Max explained. Chloe's head was spinning; she felt a thick, warm liquid trickle over her forehead.

"Shit, you're bleeding!" Max yelped.

"Max, where is he? I thought I shot him," Chloe whimpered, as she winced at the pain.

"I don't know, he left, he said he'd be back," Max frowned as her lips trembled.

"Chloe, the other day, in the car, I took the bullets out of your gun – I'm sorry – it made me nervous! God, I was so stupid!" Max started to cry.

"Fuck, Max…" Chloe started with disappointment, but stopped herself,

'We definitely don't need another fight right now. We have to get out of this, arguing about it won't make the situation any better. Fuck my head fucking kills!' Chloe calmed herself down and readied herself to change her tone.

"I can't believe I didn't check it before I ran in here. Please don't cry! I need you, we have to work together to get out of this," Chloe kept her voice to a low whisper, she watched as Max nodded and sniffed.

"Can you use your rewind?" Chloe asked, Max shook her head.

"He drugged me; I tried, but it didn't work," She muttered. Chloe frowned as she struggled to worm her way closer to Max.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Max whispered as Chloe grabbed at her wrists.

"I'm gonna take the tape off you; then you can free me. Then, we're gonna get the fuck out of this shit hole. Are you with me, Max?" Chloe started ripping at the tape from Max's wrists until she was free.

"Ok, now me," Max nodded as she removed the tape from her own ankles before freeing Chloe's wrists. Chloe stretched out her wrists as Max moved onto the tape around her ankles. Chloe slowly tried to push herself up from the ground, her head throbbing. Max stood up slowly and helped her to her feet.

"Fuck, Max, he clocked me pretty hard," Chloe softly patted at the side of her head, seething at the pain, she looked at the blood on her hand when she brought it into her sight. Max looked worried.

"I'll be fine as soon as we get the fuck out of here," Chloe panted as she tried to reassure her, but was still trying to adjust to her blurred vision. Chloe felt Max's hand wrap around hers and the two of them slowly walked towards the door of the Dark Room.

"Fuck, Max, my keys, they're not in my pocket!" Chloe realised as she patted her pants carefully. Chloe slowly leaned up against a wall as Max let go of her to try to find their belongings. She was breathing heavy and could hardly move.

"Found them!" Max whispered, clutching the keys.

'Shit, I'm so fucked. I hope he doesn't come back, I don't know how I'll be able to protect Max like this,' Chloe worried as she felt blood trickle down her ear.

"Max, my gun," Max nodded and continued to search the room.

"Chloe, it's not here, but Jefferson left his! Can you use this?" Max grabbed the semi-automatic pistol and held it up to Chloe, who could barely see Max, let alone the gun. She heard footsteps.

"Chloe Price!" Jefferson's voice resonated through the Dark Room. Max hid the gun behind her back as she crouched to the ground and whimpered quietly, Chloe turned her head slowly to see Jefferson standing in front of her.

"I guess I didn't hit you quite hard enough, you're actually awake!" He exclaimed, Chloe balled up her fists.

'Fuck, I can see three of him, how am I gonna fight him? And Max is having a fucking meltdown, fuck! We have to make it out of here!' Chloe blinked through the pain in her head, dizzying nausea started to set in.

"Chloe, I actually got some pretty decent shots of you; the blood dripping down your head in black and white is particularly mesmerising," He was walking slowly to the desk, he put down a plastic bag, pulling out a length of thick rope. Chloe tried her best to focus her vision.

"Then, I got this wonderful idea of suspending you from your legs and hanging you from the ceiling upside down. Chloe, I think you've just become my new muse," he licked his lips as he ran the rope through his hands, as he glanced between Chloe and the rope, measuring up how much to use.

"You sick fuck! I'll tear you apart!" Chloe hissed at him as she steadied herself against the wall she'd been leaning on.

"Oh, sweetheart, look at you; you can barely stand! And meek little Max over there, she's no threat to me. This room; this is the last place you'll ever see. You should probably make the most of your time together, don't worry, I'll take plenty of photos," he laughed as he searched the desk, picking up a needle and sticking it into a vile.

'Oh, fuck, no!' Chloe took a few steps back, still holding the wall; any movement she made caused more excruciating pain in her head. Jefferson started walking towards her slowly. She wasn't sure if she was hearing her heart pounding in fear or if the sounds were coming from the throbbing pain in her head. Chloe heard metal sliding along the concrete beneath her and felt something tap against her shoe. She glanced down to see Jefferson's gun. He was getting closer, holding the needle in his gloved hands. Chloe slid down the wall to her knees as she fought through the pain and picked up the gun swiftly, pulled back and released the slide, and held it up towards Jefferson.

'Fuck, I can't see properly! Which one do I shoot? Oh, fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick!' Chloe shut her eyes and pulled the trigger. The recoil knocked her weakened body to the ground with a thud. She was met with a ringing in her ears, making her head alarmingly worse.

'Please tell me I shot him!' Her mind screamed. She opened her eyes and saw Jefferson writhing on the ground, clutching at his chest. She saw Max running over to him with a tripod. She brought it up over her head with both hands and brought it down quickly onto his face. It looked like she was screaming, but Chloe only heard the ringing. He stopped moving. Blood slowly spilled out of the hole in his chest as Max dropped the tripod to her side. She started to walk over to Chloe, and dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Max's voice was distorted. The ringing noise was slowly subsiding. Chloe pushed herself up slowly, her head still pounding. Max pushed herself under Chloe's arm to hold her upright and they slowly walked out of the Dark Room together.

* * *

"Max," Chloe groaned as they got closer to the car.

'I'm in love with you,' she thought as she groggily handed Max the keys to her truck.

"You'll have to drive, I can't see," Max let Chloe into the passenger side of the cabin and positioned herself in the driver's seat. Max started up the car, Chloe held her head in her hands.

"Chloe, you saved us both," Max muttered as she drove the car away from the Prescott barn.

"Thank me later, Hippie," Chloe managed to smirk through the pain.

"This is probably a doctor thing, right?" Chloe laughed as she pulled her hand away from the head wound and looked at the blood again. Max nodded.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'll get you to a hospital, I'll take care of you, I promise," Max spoke with determination as she drove on into the darkness.


	9. Max's Journal October 14

October 14

So yesterday was crazy, to say the least. I shared a joint with Chloe, it didn't taste too great, but the feeling afterwards was pretty amazing. I felt completely free. No guilt. I felt happy. But then I got way too relaxed and fell asleep. But, holy shit, did I need that sleep.

Chloe and I got into an argument with each other. It was stupid. I can't believe I told her that I'm in love with her! So STUPID! I ran off and she started chasing me, I didn't want to deal, so I used my rewind so she couldn't catch up. Dick move, Caulfield. Then I ran into Mark Jefferson. He punched me in the face. When I woke up, I was back in his Dark Room. I can't believe I had to live through that bullshit again! He drugged me, tied me up, and took pictures of me. It's all still a little fuzzy. Fuck I hate him so much!

Chloe showed up not long after. I don't know how she figured it out; she's truly amazing. She pulled a gun on him, but she didn't know I unloaded it. Another dick move. He knocked her out and then did the same shit to her. We managed to free ourselves; Chloe shot him with his own gun! Then I smashed him over the head with his expensive equipment.

Chloe was in pretty bad shape, so I drove us out of there. The doctors that were hanging around Blackwell told me to take Chloe to the Portland hospital. She was pretty out of it, thankfully we bumped into David and Joyce at the school, I told them about the situation with Jefferson, and he passed the information onto the police.

Once I'd got Chloe to the hospital and got her checked out, Joyce called me. The service is still out in Arcadia Bay, so she had to use a payphone. She told me that Jefferson was dead when the police found him. Apparently he could've survived if I hadn't knocked him out, causing him to release the pressure on the gunshot wound inflicted by Chloe. That's one death I don't feel guilty about, which is ironic, considering it's the only one I'm directly responsible for.

Chloe had to get seven stitches in her head. She's sleeping, hooked up to some morphine and other fluids, to keep her hydrated. The doctors said her concussion was pretty bad and that she'll probably have to stay here tonight as well.

It's horrible looking at her like this. I shouldn't have run off. I shouldn't have taken those bullets out of her gun. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me! I just want Chloe to wake up already so I can apologise and beg for her forgiveness.

Killer Caulfield.


	10. Max's Journal October 15

October 15

I stayed at the hospital by Chloe's side all night; she still hasn't woken up yet. The nurses keep telling me that she's just sleeping. But they just have this look of concern over their faces. Maybe I'm reading into it too much, maybe they just feel bad for what we went through. I'm sure they see shit like this all the time though.

The police came to speak to me this morning, I told them exactly what happened, I have no reason to lie. For the moment they're ruling it as self-defence, but they still want to speak to Chloe to get her side of the story. I'm so pissed off that there won't be any video footage from the Dark Room to clear our names. Stupid power failure!

Joyce and David came to visit today. They brought some of our clothes over, which was nice. I told Joyce that Chloe and I were together. She told me she'd figured it out on her own. I didn't think we were that obvious.

I'm going to try to stop blaming myself about the storm. It's going to be hard, but I'll try. I just want to focus on Chloe and I. I want us to have a life together. I have to start by apologising to her, and I really need to open up to her about my feelings. Chloe is the most important thing in my life, and I need to show her that. I'm never leaving her side.

Guilty until proven innocent,  
Max Caulfield.


	11. Words

Author's Note: This chapter contains a direct quote/conversation from the game. Once again, this is a work of fanfiction, I am not affiliated with the game or producers.

* * *

"Oh, what fresh hell is this?" Chloe spat with annoyance as she realised she was dreaming. She looked over at Rachel, they were in their junkyard hideout, smoke poured from her mouth as she put the bong down.

"Woo! Good shit, hey," Rachel giggled.

"What do you want now, Rachel?" She asked as she crossed her arms and sat down on the flimsy chair across from her dead friend.

"Chillax, Chloe! Just think of me as your spirit guide," Rachel twiddled her fingers in the air. Chloe threw her head back and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Uhh! This shit ain't even real! Would you mind staying the fuck out of my head? I have a life to get back to!" Chloe was becoming impatient quickly.

"Ah yes, your life… and how long do you think you've been in love with Maxine Caulfield?" Rachel sat forward and smiled, with her elbows rested on her knees and her chin rested on her knuckles.

"What the fuck? How do you even know about that? I don't know. Why do you care?" Chloe wanted to get out of this dream, fast.

"Look, the only way you're getting out of here, is if we talk this out. We're safe here," Rachel waved her arms around as the rest of the junkyard faded away, leaving only the hideout.

"For fuck's sakes!" Chloe whined.

"Shit, maybe a week, I don't know! Not long enough for me to tell her, if that's what you're getting at! You know I don't do this 'feelings' bullshit," She continued. Rachel shook her head and smirked.

"Damn, Chloe, you're so fucking naive! And a horrible liar! You're a Pisces! We both know that all you are is a whirlwind of emotion! Especially when it comes to your precious Max," She snapped at her. Chloe held a blank stare. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh.

"Think back, to when you were kids," Rachel stared at Chloe, who thought for a moment.

 _Chloe: "Come on, open it chicken!"_

 _Max: "Hold on. And I'm not chicken!"_

 _Chloe: "Prove it! You drink first, Max!"_

 _Max: "No way! It was your idea, Chloe!"_

 _Chloe: "Whateva. Gimme that bottle,"_

 _Max: "Well?"_

 _Chloe: "Tasty. Very Tasty,"_

 _Max: "Here, I wanna sip!"_

 _Chloe: "Sorry, this is not for kids,"_

 _Max: "Don't be greedy! Gimme some!"_

 _Chloe: "Oh shit! The carpet!"_

 _Max: "There's wine all over! What do we do now?"_

 _Chloe: "My parents are coming! Cover it up!"_

"Dude, an audio only flashback? Really?" Chloe whined as she held her forehead. Rachel just stared at her. That was the first time she felt that warm glow inside that she knew only Max was responsible for.

"The wine incident. When we got busted with that bottle of red that we spilled all over the carpet," Chloe muttered, eliciting a nod from Rachel.

"That's it? That's when I fell in love with her? What the fuck? We were fucking children! That's messed up, Rachel," Chloe spoke as her heart dropped.

"They're your feelings, not mine! Everything else happened so fast after that; your father dying, Max leaving for Seattle, you flying off the rails, Joyce and David, and then me. It was all too much, too fast, that you didn't realise it," Rachel counted out the issues on her fingers.

"And now you know; this last week or whatever, it's just brought it all back! That's why it feels so intense and crazy. Because you're finally old enough to deal with these feelings and she's finally back. And from where I'm standing, it doesn't look like she's letting you go anytime soon," she continued explaining.

"That's a weird moment to fall in love with someone, isn't it? Like we stole, drank and spilled some wine. I don't get it," Chloe scratched her head.

"Have you ever noticed that you and Max have flirted with each other for, like, your entire lives?" Rachel smirked.

"What, that's not normal?" Chloe rolled her eyes. Rachel shook her head.

"You and Max have always been at each other's sides. You've always caused trouble together. You trusted her from the start. And the second she came back into your life, that trust was there again, immediately. Even though you didn't want to admit it. Chloe, Max is your soul mate. In this world, that's rare to find. You're tethered to each other by this intense connection. That's why it hurt so much when she left. But you were always able to cover it up with everything else that was happening in your life; they were all just distractions for you to mask the pain of losing her. Imagine how she felt when she was torn away from you," Rachel continued her spirit guide rambling.

"So, what now?" Chloe asked, still not having been released from her dream.

"You don't get it. She's the one. That's why nothing ever felt right with anyone else. You'll never be with anyone else. She'll never be with anyone else. Stop hiding. Get your shit together. How long do you think she's been in love with you for?" Rachel spoke with a suggestive tone. Chloe shrugged.

"How the fuck am I supposed to figure that one out?" Chloe rolled her eyes. Rachel shook her head.

"Fucking ask her, you moron!" Rachel spat as she stood up and slapped Chloe across the face.

* * *

Chloe's eyelids felt heavy. She slowly opened them, feeling groggy. Her head felt numb. She was propped up at maybe a forty-five degree angle in a bed. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Max sitting in a chair, the top half of her sprawled across Chloe's legs, she was sleeping. Chloe smiled softly at the sight. She took in the rest of her surroundings and realised she was in a hospital room. Max had started to stir from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at Chloe. Her eyes widened and a huge grin washed across her face.

"Hey," Chloe croaked out,

"Chloe!" Max called as she jumped onto the bed, straddled herself across Chloe's lap and pulled her up into a hug. She let go of her as Chloe let out a little cough.

"I'm so glad you're awake! How do you feel?" Max seemed elated. Chloe smirked, and flashed Max a thumbs up.

"Good drugs…." Chloe chuckled, her voice straining a little. Max reached over her, and pressed a button.

"I'll get a nurse to come in, to check you out," She was still smiling, it warmed Chloe's heart.

"But, I only want you to check me out," Chloe managed to whisper a lame joke, Max let out a short burst of laughter as she sat back in the chair.

"Oh, Miss Price, you're awake! I'll just do a few routine tests, and then we can focus on getting you out of here," The nurse rustled around a draw and pulled out a thermometer, rested it in Chloe's ear and wrote on her chart.

"Miss Caulfield here has refused to leave your room, she cares about you a lot," Max started blushing at the nurse's comment.

"She's really pretty, my Max, isn't she?" Chloe said groggily as she stared at Max. The nurse smiled.

"Yes, she is. Now, just look straight ahead," The nurse responded as she started flashing a little light in her eyes.

"Alright, Miss Price, I'll have a doctor come to see you soon, just to give you a final check, but it looks like you might be able to go home soon!" The nurse smiled as she put the chart back and left the room.

* * *

Chloe was starting to feel more awake.

"Max, do you have a black eye?" Chloe gasped. Max touched her bruised face and winced at the pain.

"Jefferson, he… he punched me," she said softly. Chloe remembered the incident involving Jefferson in the Dark Room. She reached up to the side of her head where he'd hit her, Max's hand caught her wrist, stopping her.

"Chloe, you have fresh stitches in your head. Don't touch them," Max frowned. Chloe felt her gut drop.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly, wondering if he'd ended up in the same hospital. Max sighed and looked down for a moment.

"He won't hurt us ever again. Chloe, the police – when they found him in the Dark Room," She stammered, trailing off.

"Shit, Max, spit it out!" Chloe begged.

"Mark Jefferson is dead," She replied flatly. Her heart fell, she felt nauseous. She closed her eyes and stayed quiet for a while, absorbing the information, it seemed to echo and repeat in her head.

"I – Max, I actually killed a man. I never…" Chloe's voice cracked.

"No, Chloe. Listen to me. Firstly, Jefferson was a deranged psychopath. Secondly, I killed him – and it was in self-defence," Max interrupted her, Chloe's eyes widened.

"What the fuck do you mean? I'm the one who shot him!" Chloe snapped and sat up more in the bed. Her head started to hurt.

"Chloe! Calm down – listen; after you shot him, I knocked him over the head," Max tried to keep her voice steady, but Chloe could tell she was hurting.

"Yes, Max, I remember that," Chloe muttered.

"Because he was unconscious, he couldn't keep pressure over his chest. He bled out, that's what the cops told me," Chloe took a deep breath, and let out a broken sigh.

"Max, you spoke to the cops?" Max's gaze fell to the bed; Chloe watched her fiddle with the sheets.

"Yes. I told them what happened. Chloe, it was self-defence, you know that!" Max pleaded. Chloe took a deep breath and sank back into the bed; she covered her face with her hands. Max put her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"We'll figure this out. We will get through this. You and me, together," She tried to reassure her.

'Chloe, deal with this problem when it comes around. You saved Max, that's what's important. She's right, it was self-defence! He tried to kill the both of you AND he was an escaped felon! And fucking tell her you love her!' She thought as she pulled her hands away from her face and looked her girlfriend in the eye.

'You've always caused trouble together. Chloe, Max is your soul mate. She's the one,' Rachel's voice echoed through her mind.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Max looked like she was about to cry.

"Max, really, it's ok," Chloe smiled and rubbed Max's back. She shook her head.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you like that; or used my powers to get away from you," Max brushed her hand across her face as she spoke.

"Aha! I knew you pulled the rewind on me! Max, you sly dog," Chloe slapped her own leg and laughed. Max tried to hold back a smile.

"I'm trying to be serious here, Chloe," She mumbled.

"Max, seriously, just shut up and kiss me," Chloe winked and watched as Max's face lit up. She jumped up onto the hospital bed, straddled herself across Chloe once more and kissed her passionately.

"Chloe, I love you," Max whispered into Chloe's ear as she pulled away. Chloe felt her gut tighten as she opened her mouth in an attempt to respond.

'Why can't you fucking just say it back? I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAX CAULFIELD!' her mind screamed at her. A tall doctor walked into the room and picked up Chloe's chart.

'Oh, thank fuck – awkward non-conversation averted!' Chloe sighed.

"Well, Miss Price," he looked up from the chart and cleared his throat as Max sheepishly and slowly climbed back onto the chair.

"Everything looks alright here, you can go sign yourself out if you'd like. Please take this medication when you need it, for any pain. It might take a week or so for you to feel fully recovered. No driving, just take it easy for a while. And I'd like to see you back here in ten days, so we can take those stitches out," The doctor handed Chloe a small bottle of pills as he put the chart back down.

"It looks like you've got someone to take care of you," he smiled towards Max as she took the bottle of painkillers off Chloe.

"But, don't hesitate to call us if you have any concerns or questions," He nodded as he left the room. Chloe looked over at Max, who was inspecting the bottle of pills.

"Wanna get out of here?" Chloe asked as she threw the hospital sheets off, revealing that she was in a light green gown.

"Max, where the fuck are my clothes?" Chloe muttered, in a daze.

"The police took the clothes we were wearing as evidence. Joyce stopped by this morning though, she brought us a few things," Max explained as she rummaged through a bag and pulled out a pair of camouflaged printed sweat pants and a dark grey hoodie and placed them on the bed in front of her. A nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room.

"This is just hospital policy. Max, once you've got Chloe in the car, please bring the wheelchair back to the entrance," The nurse spoke quickly and left the room. Chloe flashed a cheeky grin at Max.

"I bet I could bust some sick wheelies in that thing!" Max laughed at Chloe's statement.

"You just focus on getting dressed first," Max giggled and turned her head so Chloe could change privately.

* * *

Chloe swallowed two of the painkillers as Max started up the truck.

"Max, how do you feel, driving this thing?" Chloe asked awkwardly, trying to keep a conversation going, as she watched Max scoot forward a bit in the seat so her short legs could reach the pedals.

"It's alright, I guess. I haven't really driven a lot, so I don't have too much to compare too," Max shrugged as Chloe passed her a lit cigarette.

"We're going back to mine, right?" Chloe asked after sighing out a wave of smoke, Max simply nodded. She looked exhausted. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, which to Chloe, seemed like an eternity.

'Chloe, you've got to tell her how you feel. After everything that's happened, you can't seriously have any doubts!' her mind screamed at her through the silence in the car.

"Max, stop the car," Chloe spat out.

"What? Why?" Max frowned as she continued driving.

"We need to talk," Chloe mumbled, her heart tapping wildly through her chest.

"Fuck, Chloe, those four words are never attached to anything good," Max stammered as she pulled the car over to the side of the road carefully. Chloe counted the words on her fingers. Max turned off the ignition and looked over at Chloe expectantly. Chloe swallowed hard.

"Max, I – " she stammered and put her cigarette in their bottle ashtray. Max did the same after taking her last draw.

'I love you, too,' her thoughts echoed four simple words, but they didn't escape her lips.

"How long have you been in love with me?" She instead asked. Max shot a glare at her.

"Are you fucking making fun of me?" Max seemed pissed. Chloe panicked.

"No! No, Max, no way! I'm just curious," Chloe realised her efforts of explaining herself were awful.

"No, fuck you, Chloe. I put myself out there, told you how I felt, and now you're acting like it's a joke! You made me stop the car for this?" Max's eyes were starting to get watery. Chloe felt her heart drop into her stomach.

'Fucking good one, Chloe. Shit, she's gonna cry,' Chloe's thoughts attacked her. She moved closer to Max, who had covered her face with her hands. Chloe's heart began to race wildly.

"I fell in love with you when we were little pirates, raiding the liquor," she spoke softly; the words were hard for Chloe to get out. She could feel herself blushing. Max pulled her hands away from her tear stained face, she looked stunned.

"What?" she asked quietly. Chloe sighed and rested her forehead in her palm.

"I didn't realise it until recently, but I've been in love with you for a long time. Still am," Chloe didn't know how much more mushy shit she could handle. Max just stared at her. Chloe smiled and wiped the tears away from the brunette's face, causing a soft smile to appear. Max cupped Chloe's cheek and pulled her closer, slowly. Their lips met, both of them sighing through their noses at the contact.

'Nothing makes me feel this high. Not like she does,' Chloe appreciated the way Max's soft lips felt against hers. She snaked her hand under Max's shirt, and grabbed her warm torso gently. Max started tugging softly at Chloe's hair, running chills down her spine. Max's heavy breathing caused Chloe to scratch softly down her back. Max gasped and pulled away from Chloe and tried to steady her breathing.

"Holy shit, Chloe," she sighed out. Chloe pushed her hair back into place and adjusted the way she was sitting.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on driving, when you," Max trailed off,

"When I get you all hot and bothered?" Chloe smirked.

"You could always rewind," She joked. Max rolled her eyes and started the car back up.

"Yea, but I'd remember it, and you wouldn't," she laughed.

"Oh, don't do that!" Chloe pleaded, Max lifted her right hand up and held a look of concentration on her face.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Chloe asked flatly.

"That's how I rewind," Max stated, Chloe blinked a few times.

"Serious? Max, that's hella lame!" she laughed, Max pouted and started driving.

"I love you," Chloe muttered when she finally stopped laughing. Max rolled her eyes.

"Eat shit, Chloe Price," Max joked.

"I love you, too," She added as they both smiled at each other.


	12. Stitches

Author's Note; Sorry for being absent for a really long time, but I'm back now. Let me know how you feel about this chapter in the comments.

* * *

"Chloe! I'm so glad you're alright! It's so good to have you home, honey," Joyce cried as Chloe tried to wriggle her way out of her mother's embrace. Her wrist was still strapped up but she'd been able to take the sling off.

"Yea, I'm fine, mom. Thanks," Chloe said after finally breaking free. The power had finally come back on in Arcadia Bay. David was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching the news with a cold beer in his hand, helping Joyce, who was halfway through making dinner when Chloe and Max finally arrived back at the house.

"Max, honey, thank you so much for looking out for her. You stay here as long as you like, dear," Joyce smiled and gripped Max's hand before getting back to her meal preparation. Chloe glanced at Max, and pointed her finger in an upward motion, Max nodded. The two girls made their way up the stairs together.

"No funny business, you two!" David called out to the girls.

'What the fuck does that mean?' Chloe thought to herself.

"I promise we'll behave," Max called back to David.

"Max, what the fuck?" Chloe fished for an explanation.

"Oh, well, they know about us," Max spat quickly and ran up the stairs into Chloe's room as quick as she could.

"You keep that door open, Chloe Price!" Joyce added to the conversation.

"What? How? You little brat, get back here!" Chloe yelled as she chased after the shorter girl. She couldn't see Max when she entered the room, her eyes darted around quickly.

"Max, I know all your hiding spots around here. Don't you fucking dare rewind either, that's totally cheating!" Chloe grinned as she stalked towards the closet, sliding the door open, but no Max.

'The window is still closed, she wouldn't have gone outside,' she thought to herself, trying to figure out where else Max could hide. When they were kids, it was a lot easier to hide, because they were smaller.

'Ok, Max is still pretty short, but the last five years should've ruled out a few hiding spots for her,' Chloe thought as she slowly made her way over to her desk. She heard a light giggling sound and smirked.

"Found you!" she yelled as she ripped the chair back, startling Max to the point of her letting out a little yelp.

"Ok, you hide now, Chloe!" Max cried excitedly, flashing a smile that Chloe had only seen a few times, Max's smile of pure happiness. Chloe basked in their childish fun momentarily, but then remembered that Max had outed them to Joyce and David.

"Woah, slow down, Max," Chloe stopped Max from covering her eyes and counting, waiting for Chloe to hide.

"Come. Sit. Explain." Chloe stated as she pointed to the bed. Max hung her head and frowned as she dragged her feet over to the bed. Chloe spun her around and pushed her shoulders down, forcing Max to sit.

"Did you tell Joyce that we're, like, a thing?" Chloe asked, as she tried, but failed to meet Max's eyes as she was staring into her own lap. Max nodded softly.

"Max, why? How are we supposed to make out and shit if we can't even close the door?" Chloe whined. Max looked up at her and scowled.

"Joyce said she figured it out anyway!" She pouted, as she tried to clear her name. Chloe glared at her with her arms crossed.

"And since when do you listen to authority type figures?" Max continued. Chloe glanced off for a moment.

"Huh, you're right!" Chloe said as she bounded over towards the door, slammed it closed and skipped back towards Max, taking her previous position of standing in front of her. Max gently grabbed the waistline of Chloe's pants and began sliding her hands along it. Chloe stroked Max's hair behind her ear. Max looked up at Chloe, biting her lip. Chloe felt herself start to heat up as Max gently lifted Chloe's shirt slightly and started planting small kisses along her hip bones.

"Fuck, Max, what are you doing?" Chloe whispered, as she tried to ignore her heart pounding in her chest. Max stopped and looked up at her. Chloe sat down next to her, keeping eye contact with the shorter girl.

"Chloe, I missed you. I just want to be close to you. I just want…" Max trailed off as she started nibbling at Chloe's neck. Max's hand brushed through Chloe's hair.

"Holy shit," Chloe sighed out. She tilted her neck, giving Max more room to kiss her. She couldn't tell if she was inhaling or exhaling. Everything around them went completely quiet. Chloe felt Max's hand slowly trail up the inside of her thigh.

"I want you," Max whispered into Chloe's ear in between nibbles. Chloe moved Max's lips to her own and started kissing her.

"Chloe, what did I tell you about this door?" Joyce called from the other side of the room. Chloe and Max pulled away from each other at the disturbance.

"Mom! I'm nineteen years old! I'm an adult! Max is an adult! What's the deal?" Chloe shouted from the bed. Joyce pushed the door open slightly.

"Are you decent?" She asked softly.

"Never, but you've known that for a long time," Chloe joked, although she was still frustrated. Max had covered her face with her hands as Joyce walked through.

"Chloe, I just want to have this conversation with you. I already talked to Max about it at the hospital," Joyce said as she stepped inside the room and stood in the doorway.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Chloe responded sarcastically. Joyce shook her head.

"I'm fine with this, you two being together. You know I love Max, and I love her being around here; it's nice to see you happy again, and nothing brings it out in you like Max does," Joyce started.

'I'm waiting for the but….' Chloe thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Joyce asked.

"What? That's the big talk? That's it?" Chloe was surprised.

"Did you want a longer talk?" Joyce replied. Chloe shook her head rapidly, maybe too rapidly, her head wound started to throb.

"Take some painkillers and come have something to eat," Joyce said as she turned and left the room. Max jumped up and grabbed the small bottle from the desk and handed two pills to Chloe.

"Was your talk that short?" Chloe asked Max after she swallowed the medication.

"No way. You got it easy. But I can handle awkward conversations a lot better than you can," Max giggled.

'Safe sex. You can't be together. You can sleep somewhere else. You both have to leave. You're not good enough for Chloe. Chloe's not good enough for you.' Chloe ran possible awkward conversations through her head.

"Oh my god, what did she say to you?" Chloe panicked. Max giggled and shook her head.

"Maybe I'll tell you later," Max stated simply with a wink as she stood up and held her hand out to Chloe. Chloe grabbed Max's hand and followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Max, I need to shower," Chloe stated as the two of them walked up the stairs after their filling meal.

"Are you asking for help, or are you just telling me? I think I need to shower too, I haven't since before we were in the hospital," Max responded as they both got into Chloe's room.

"I think it would be a bad idea for us to shower together, Max," Chloe spoke with a serious tone.

"Well, it's not like we haven't showered together before," Max joked as she dug through her bag, looking for her toiletries.

"Yeah, but, Max, that was like before puberty hit. It was an innocent thing. It's different now," Chloe spoke softly, trying not to offend her girlfriend.

"Chloe, relax, you'll get your privacy," Max interrupted. Chloe sighed as Max handed her a towel.

"It's cool, you go first, I'll just wait here," Max smiled as Chloe walked off to the bathroom.

Chloe ran the water to adjust the temperature as she stripped out of her clothes. She stepped into the warms shower water and let it fall all over her body.

'Max is my soul mate. I think I can believe that. She never answered my question about how long she's been in love with me,' Chloe let Max take over her thoughts as she lathered shampoo into her hair. As she scrubbed into her scalp, she felt a sharp pressure.

'Shit, stitches!' Her mind screamed. She quickly tried to rinse the shampoo off her head.

"Max!" She called out, panic resonating through her voice, hoping she'd hear her.  
The door soon creaked open slightly.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Max's face peered through, she had covered her eyes with her hand.

"Max, I think I pulled one of my stitches. Can you please check for me?" Chloe spoke softly as she crouched down behind the bath wall in an attempt to somewhat hide her body. Max pulled her hand away and walked over to her. She moved Chloe's wet, blue hair gently and inspected the area.

"Chloe, you're fine. Everything is still where it's supposed to be," Max knelt down to reassure Chloe.

"Maybe you should stay here, just in case I get too rough on my hair with the conditioner," Chloe sighed.

"Ok, if you say so," Max giggled and stepped back. Chloe slid the distorted glass door closed and stood to resume showering. She peered out through the glass and noticed that Max was still looking at her.

"Shit, Caulfield, take a photo, it'll last longer!" Chloe called out, immediately regretting it as she saw Max pull the old instant camera from her bag.

"Fuck, Max, I was joking," Chloe whined as she slid the door open slightly to look at her. Max was facing the mirror with the camera. Chloe poked her head and a hand out of the opening, sticking out her tongue and flipping Max the bird. Max laughed as she took the photo and put it in her bag along with her camera.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you use that since… shit, when was the last time you took a photo?" Chloe asked as she closed the door again and began to condition her hair. Max sighed. Chloe finished cleaning herself and turned off the water. She grabbed her towel from the top of the shower and opened the door. She watched the steam flow through the bathroom as she wrapped it around her body.

"Dude, you gotta talk to me. If you're upset or whatever, like, talk to me," Chloe spoke as she stepped out of the shower, watching Max scribble little nothings on the fogged mirror.

"Max, I'm here for you. You know I'm no good with the mushy stuff, but I want to be that supportive girlfriend for you," Chloe fidgeted with the hem on her towel as she continued to watch Max scribbling on the mirror with her finger. Max cleared it all and looked Chloe in the eye through the mirror reflection.

"Ok, Chloe, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm still upset about what happened – upset is the wrong word – I'm still fucked up about what happened last week. But now that you're ok, and we are ok, I'm feeling a little better," Max never broke eye contact with Chloe.

"Maybe we could find someone professional for you to talk to, like, I've heard that helps sometimes," Chloe suggested awkwardly.

"Do you think there's a psychiatrist that specializes in kids with PTSD and super powers?" Max smirked, joking uncomfortably. Chloe shook her head.

"Max, there was a lot of normal, fucked up events last week that had nothing to do with time travel. You were kidnapped and tortured, we found Rachel's body and you stopped Kate Marsh from killing herself," Chloe stopped abruptly as Max locked eyes with her.

"What?" Max spat out harshly and grabbed Chloe's arms. Chloe glanced around quickly, unsure what she'd said wrong.

"Are you telling me that Kate is alive?" Max whispered.

"Yes, Max, she was in her dorm when I was looking for you before I found you in the dark room," Chloe explained the last time she briefly saw Kate Marsh while Max's grip tightened on her arms.

"Chloe, I need to see her," Max spoke seriously, Chloe nodded.


End file.
